A Sense of Belonging
by Elizaellen
Summary: Written for Fanfic Quote Challenge 5. A modern day fic in which mother and daughter must come to terms. Elizabeth struggles with Michaela's recent engagement while Michaela learns that she must live her own life with or without her mother's approval.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

_This short was witten for Fanfic Quote Challenge 5. The original quote was "__What if I felt like I belong I might not be leaving oh so soon." The quote is in bold in the story and I altered it just slightly. The story is set in the modern day alternative universe that I created for Michaela and Sully but I think that the storyline is self explanatory. _

The alarm emitted its shrill beeps into the morning air, still set for yesterday's schedule rather than today's. Michaela turned her head towards the offending noise as Sully slowed his pace and began to pull away to turn it off. "Ignore it," Michaela managed to mutter between gasps of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his backside holding him firmly in place and threw the pillow she was clutching in her right hand at the offending alarm clock.

Sully laughed at her, the machine making a loud sound as it crashed to the floor but the infernal beeping ended. He leaned down kissing her hard on the mouth, one hand under her backside and the other fondling her breast. As her body tensed around him, he slowed his rhythm to extend the pleasure rippling through her body watching the reaction on her face. It was in seeking her pleasure that he found his own greatest experiences and today was no different. Collapsing on the bed beside her after their morning lovemaking, he propped himself up on one elbow as he let his fingers trail down the valley between her breasts to her smooth abdomen.

"You're probably going to need a new alarm clock," he chuckled peering over the side of the bed to see various buttons lying on the floor where they popped off.

Michaela looked up at him, an instant blush settling over her cheeks at her rash behavior. Sully quickly covered her lips with his own, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable for her actions. When he moved away she was smiling. "You make me forget about the real world," she sighed contentedly, stretching her legs and arms as she spoke.

"I thought we were going to sleep in today?"

"Are you complaining?" she teased, pulling the sheet up to cover their cooling bodies.

Sully grew very serious suddenly. "I want to wake up with you every morning like this."

Michaela looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled. "Soon," she whispered snuggling up next to him. They lay there like that for a bit, Sully absent mindedly stroking her back as the birds chirped their good morning songs right outside the window. Reluctantly Michaela moved away, reaching for her robe on the end of the bedpost as she began to rise.

"Hey where are ya going?" Sully reached for her, his fingers just brushing her bottom as she stood.

"My mother and sisters come today. Did you forget?" Sully groaned loudly and punched the pillow with his fist. Michaela simply chuckled as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water for her shower. Sticking her head back around the corner, she called over to Sully. "After your shower, could you put your shampoo and stuff under the sink?"

Sully's eyebrows knit together. "Michaela we're engaged. Certainly your mother knows that I stay over sometimes."

Michaela let out an impatient snort and disappeared back into the bathroom to turn off the water, fearing this would be the beginning of another fight. Going back to the bedroom, she sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his hand. "Sully, my family is very traditional. My mother doesn't think that you should be intimate with someone outside of marriage."

"Michaela you're thirty six, not sixteen. I've been married before. It isn't like we gotta hide. Besides who cares what she thinks?"

With her head turned down, she considered Sully's words trying to decide if she would prefer to fight with Sully or her mother. "I'm really not asking a lot," she finally whispered cutting her eyes over at him. He shook his head and pulled away from her, quickly rising. "Where are you going?"

"To get my stuff. I'll shower at my own place."

"Sully," Michaela said in the tone that let him know she thought he was overreacting. "They're only here for a few days."

He was off though ignoring her last comments completely. Michaela walked to the bathroom door, just in time to see him throwing things into his toiletries bag obviously angry. Laying a hand against his bare shoulder, she stopped him for the moment. "Don't go," she said gently letting him know she didn't wish to continue the fight.

"**If I felt like I belonged, I might not be leaving**." His words were sharp and they found their target. Michaela blinked back a stray tear and silently cursed her mother for causing a disagreement between them when she wasn't even here. She knew that it was important for Sully to feel like he belonged somewhere after such a turbulent childhood. Her request wasn't meant to make him feel out of place.

Pushing past her, he moved into the bedroom and threw the small black bag on the bed. He bent down and felt underneath, withdrawing a matching duffel bag a moment later. With that he went to the dresser and opened the two drawers that Michaela had relegated to him.

"Sully that's not necessary. They aren't going to be going through my drawers."

He turned on her. "I don't get it Michaela. Are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course not," she protested retying the sash of her robe. "I love you.. you know that."

Sully gave a little nod and turned back to the drawers withdrawing a pair of boxer briefs and pulling them on. He turned towards her. "Are you ashamed that we're having sex?"

Her cheeks instantly grew red giving away her own doubts that sometimes still plagued her. Sully drew in a deep breath trying not to get angry. The first night they were together was a week after their engagement. He knew she wanted it as much as he did but he sensed that guilt still bothered her sometimes.

"I just grew up differently than you did," she whispered fiddling with the loose ends of her sash.

"I know that," Sully replied, sounding more compassionate than he had since he rose from the bed. "This ain't some cheap one night stand though. I love you and you love me… we're gonna be married." His words seemed to do little good though and he instantly felt his own conscious prick with guilt. "I should never have let this happen."

Michaela instantly stepped in close and laid her head against the soft hair of his chest, breathing in the smell of their love making that still clung to him. "Sully you didn't let this happen. We let it happen. We wanted it to happen."

"Yeah but I'm the man. I should have known ya weren't ready for this step."

She didn't mean to but Michaela couldn't help but laugh. Sully glanced up at her with a questioning look on his face. "That's silly. If I wasn't ready, it's not your fault. You've always been patient with me." She ran her hands up and down his arms as she spoke. "We've been dating for close to two years now. I know it hasn't been easy for you to wait."

Feeling his muscles relax under her fingertips, she looked up at him. "I would wait for you forever." His words here tender as he brought his hand to cup her cheek. "Course I don't have to take so many cold showers anymore."

They both laughed completely dispelling any remaining tension. "Remember that first night when you asked me about protection."

Sully smiled and nodded. "You said it was all taken care of."

"I'd been on the pill for three months at that point."

"Three months?"

"I was thinking about it too," she whispered taking a step back and grabbing the few items he'd placed in his duffel bag. Quickly she returned them to the open drawers and shut them.

"Sooo, where does this leave us?" Sully looked at her longingly, hoping that her unpacking was a positive sign.

Michaela grinned and gave a little shake of her head. "Your stuff can stay but you can't. The idea that you stay over and Mother actually seeing you stay over, are two completely different things." As she spoke, she looked up at him imploringly.

"When do they leave?"

"On Friday."

"It's going to be a long week," he groaned pulling her close once more.

"I still have to work. I'm sure we can find a way to make the most of my lunch hour."

Sully purred against her ear. "I can think of some ways to fill up an hour." He reached down and undid the tie that held her robe together, his hands settling on the cheeks of her backside.

"Sully I have to get in the shower," she chastised pushing back on his chest.

"Why don't I join ya?" He raised his eyebrows as he watched the thought play across her face.

She turned out of him embrace and dropped her satin robe on the floor of the bedroom. Stepping quickly to the bed, she grabbed his toiletry bag and then turned to face him once more. "Last one in is a rotten egg."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

**Chapter Two**

Rebecca sat forward a little and looked out the window onto the tarmac at the men scurrying to and from the plane as they prepared for take off. Glancing once again at her watch, she tried to assess what time they would arrive in Colorado Springs. Elizabeth insisted they be at the airport close to two hours before their scheduled flight though Marjorie said there was no need. When they checked in, an earlier flight was just boarding and the girl behind the desk asked if they would like to be on that flight instead. Without even consulting her daughters, Elizabeth agreed, insisting that it would be nice to surprise her daughter. This put them in Colorado Springs two hours before they should have been and Rebecca knew this could be trouble.

Marjorie leaned over and stilled her sister's knee which was bouncing up and down nervously. "Little anxious about the flight?" she asked.

Rebecca glanced over at her mother to see if she was listening and then moved in close to her sister. "I don't think we should show up early and surprise Michaela."

"Why?"

"Last Saturday I called about ten-thirty and Sully answered."

Still not understanding what her sister was getting at, Marjorie wrinkled her forehead. "So?"

With another nervous glance at her mother, Rebecca lowered her voice once again. "I'm pretty certain I was interrupting something."

"Interrupting something?" Marjorie asked and then her eyes grew wide as it dawned on her what Rebecca was talking about. "No way!" She laughed and smiled broadly. "Are you sure?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Well I wasn't in the room but I'm pretty certain." She found her own lips curling into a smile as well. "Slightly out of breath... hurrying off the phone without giving a reason." She looked knowingly at her sister who was nodding.

"Yes we better call first," Marjorie agreed, still smiling to herself at this new information.

Yet neither sister counted on how determined Elizabeth was to show up unannounced. The more excuses they offered, the more adamant Elizabeth became that they not call. As they climbed into a cab to head over to Michaela's apartment, Marjorie opened her cell phone ready to dial her sister's phone number.

"Where are you ladies off to this morning?" the cab driver asked, still puffing from the lot of luggage he had to fit into his trunk.

"1735 Presidential Heights," Elizabeth barked out.

Rebecca and Marjorie exchanged a glance behind their mother's back knowing they needed to act. "I really think we should call Michaela to let her know we're here early," Marjorie protested. "What if she's still asleep?"

With an impatient flip of her wrist, Elizabeth checked the time on her watch. "Nonsense, it's almost ten. I'm sure Michaela is awake."

* * *

The water continued to cascade over the two of them as Michaela leaned back heavily on Sully. Her legs felt like jelly and she found herself grateful for Sully's arm which still held her fast around her midsection. Little sounds of pleasure continued to pour forth, as he kissed the side of her neck his chest still heaving with the most recent encounter. 

Nuzzling the sensitive skin under her ear, Sully spoke quietly not wanting to destroy the moment. "You okay?"

"That was…" she managed to utter and then found she had no words to describe what she'd just experienced. Sully pressed another hard kiss to the side of her neck and then turned her in his arms. Michaela pushed herself against him and initiated a deep kiss that left Sully gasping for breath. "What you do to me," she whispered pulling back and giving a shake of her head.

"I think we should take showers together more often," Sully chuckled his fingers still moving over her back and down her sides. "Matter of fact, think I'll put a bigger shower in our new house."

Michaela blushed deeply, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth. She hadn't planned on them making love again though she should have known that was where they were headed when he offered to wash her hair. The feel of his fingers working tiny circles against her scalp sent her over the edge. If her mother and sisters weren't due to arrive in a couple of hours she would prefer to simply climb back in bed with Sully, knowing they would cuddle together until they feel back to sleep. Yet there was no denying reality. Elizabeth Quinn would be upset if she was late and it was important that this visit start off on the right foot. "You're going to come to the airport with me, aren't you?" she asked, finally able to put a coherent thought together.

"'Course I am. But we should probably drive separately. I told Robert E I'd drop by and check how the work was coming on that house over in Oakfield." Michaela groaned at his mention of work which made Sully laugh. "After last weekend you don't have any room to complain."

"I was on call," Michaela defended reaching past Sully to turn off the water. Last weekend they barely saw each other as Michaela was called in to operate on a baby born with an enlarged heart. On Saturday, Michaela spent close to seven hours in surgery and then kept a vigilant watch on the child through Sunday afternoon when another neonatal doctor finally relieved her. Though he missed her, Sully didn't mind her absence. It was that degree of caring and compassion that first caught his eye over four years ago.

After a drunk driver hit and killed his wife Abby, it was Michaela who had kept a vigilant watch over his daughter born nearly three months early as a result of the accident. When they had lost Hannah after a week of valiant fighting, Michaela had openly cried and apologized to him. Sully still remembered how he hugged her tightly, clinging to her as they both grieved the loss of his little girl. A friendship was born out of that tragedy – a friendship that grew until each was hopelessly in love with the other. Sully recognized his own feelings early on but guilt that he could be happy only months after Abby's death kept him silent. Eventually neither of them could hide their true feelings and on her birthday after one too many glasses of wine, he kissed her beginning their romantic relationship.

Michaela's movement awoke him from his trance and Sully moved quickly to open the glass door of the shower. He stepped out before her and grabbed a fresh towel for her to step into.

"Thank you." Michaela smiled and then took the edges from him closing it around her body. She stepped away knowing she could easily become lost in his touches again. Sully watched her for a moment before grabbing a towel for himself.

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the apartment suddenly. "Sully do you mind? It's Matthew dropping off the keys to my car."

"I hope his car is all fixed," he said, wrapping the towel securely around his waist. He moved over behind Michaela and gave her bottom a playful pat.

"Sully," she warned as he slipped out of the bathroom with a wide grin on his face.

With water drops still glistening on his chest he made his way to the front door when the bell sounded again. "Comin'," he called nonchalantly still assuming it was Michaela's next door neighbor Matthew. After undoing the deadbolt he opened the door, his jaw dropping open.

"Mrs. Quinn?" Starting at his feet, Elizabeth ran her eyes up his body, a disapproving look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I suppose I could ask you the same question." Averting her eyes, she cleared her throat loudly.

Struggling to gain his composure, Sully corrected his earlier statement. "I just meant we weren't expecting you this early."

"Obviously," she replied, annoyance apparent in her voice.

Seeing the awkward look on Sully's face and feeling the pain of the situation, Rebecca stepped quickly forward. "Sorry for the inconvenience Sully. We caught an earlier flight. Mother thought it would be a nice surprise." She pushed past her mother and stepped into the apartment with a roll of her eyes.

Sully crossed his arms over his chest as Marjorie ogled him from her post behind Elizabeth. He suddenly felt rather naked and unsure of what to do next. "Please come in," he whispered.

Reluctantly stepping over the threshold, Elizabeth motioned out the door. "Our bags are in the hall," she said as if she expected Sully in his undressed state to take care of them.

He hesitated for a moment giving Marjorie a chance to come in and then quickly began to shuttle the bags inside, dropping them right inside the door. "Sully we can do that," Rebecca protested.

The bedroom door swung open at that moment, Michaela's voice preceding her. "Sully what's taking so long?"

"Uh…Michaela…" Sully began but it was too late.

She stepped into the living room clothed in her satin robe from earlier, her hair still up in a towel. The two different colored eyes grew large as she took in the scene before her. Her cheeks a deeper shade of red than Sully had ever seen. "I thought… you were supposed to…" She stopped speaking, too dumbfounded to continue.

"We caught an earlier flight," Rebecca said apologetically. "We were going to surprise you."

Marjorie, who found the whole scene rather humorous, couldn't help herself. "Surprise," she said holding out her hands and smirking at her younger sister.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

**Chapter Three**

The time after her mother's arrival was painful at best. They each dressed at separate times as if they could somehow maintain the façade of innocence by doing so. Without speaking, Sully knew that it would be best to go check on the property now and give Elizabeth a chance to cool down. Michaela shied away from him when he tried to kiss her goodbye and he ended up feeling hurt and slightly confused by her behavior.

Sully stayed away for most of the day after that, only joining them at the restaurant for dinner. It was an awkward meal at best during which Elizabeth Quinn spoke a total of ten words and those mostly to the waiter. Still Michaela seemed somewhat recovered, talking animatedly to her sisters and even walked Sully to his car where they shared several reassuring kisses. Reluctantly she bid him goodnight and set off for her apartment with her mother and sisters. It was a keen reminder for Sully of how lonely his life was without her and how much her presence meant to him.

Elizabeth retired to her room almost immediately upon entering the apartment. She claimed to be tired from the time difference but Michaela secretly suspected this was part of a well planned guilt trip that she refused to fall victim to. Rebecca went to the room she would share with Marjorie as well but only to put on her pajamas.

As soon as they were alone, Marjorie curled up on the couch and looked over at her sister. "Okay, spill."

"Spill what?"

Grinning widely, she grabbed Michaela by the arm and pulled her down on the couch. "Everything. I mean this is huge." Still glancing at her sister in confusion, Michaela reached for her glass of water taking a large gulp so she wouldn't have to answer right away.

Rebecca reentered the room in pajamas, pulling her hair back out of her face with a band. Looking at the scene before her, she knew Marjorie was instigating something. Michaela's cheeks were already pink and the smirk on Marjorie's face was telltale. "Leave her alone," she chastised as she moved over to join the two of them on the couch.

"Oh come on. You want to know too."

Michaela looked over at Rebecca and back at Marjorie, the still innocent look on her face. "I don't understand what's so huge."

"Michaela do you realize that in the whole time you were dating David I can count on one hand the number of times I saw you kiss him and then this morning..." The same blank look persisted. "Oh come on. I wasn't born yesterday. You two were obviously getting it on."

With a scowl etched into her features, Michaela decided to ignore the last part of Marjorie's comment and focus on the first. "David and I kissed plenty of times. We were just private about our relationship." She gave a little shrug of her shoulders as she finished, thinking back for a moment to David. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she was a different person. That was before her father died, before she moved to Colorado.

Marjorie cocked her head to the side as she considered her sister. "I don't suppose you had the right equipment to interest David though. Good thing Sully is all man."

Rebecca cast a disapproving look at her sister and shook her head, indicating that the subject was still taboo as far as she was concerned. "No it's a good thing that Sully doesn't keep hurtful secrets," Michaela corrected. "I was never upset with David because he was gay. I was upset because he lied to me… our relationship was a lie."

Sensing that she'd hit a sensitive spot, Marjorie quickly changed the subject. "So what about Sully?"

"What about Sully?"

"Oh come on – at least tell us if he's good in bed."

There was a brief moment when Michaela was ready to yell at her sister but that passed quickly to be replaced by a rather comforting thought. All the things she experienced, all the thoughts and questions- the conversations she'd politely bowed out of because she'd never been with a man – that was all over. She was among her sisters, her best friends. Physically, she relaxed. "Yes," she said with a little smirk on her face, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I suppose I have no comparison but uh…" She smiled widely and pressed her legs tight to herself. "I guess mother always left me with the impression that it was something men enjoyed more than woman."

Marjorie moved her eyebrows up and down as she laughed. "That woman is a killjoy. She makes sex sound like some form of medieval torture."

"She had me petrified on my wedding day. To hear her talk about it, I thought I'd be in excruciating pain for the next week while I let my husband have his way." Rebecca rolled her eyes as she settled down deeper onto the couch and hugged one of the pillows to her chest.

"Perhaps she never did enjoy it," Michaela offered. "I mean medically there are problems women experience."

"Oh she probably just laid there stiff as a board waiting for Father to finish." In unison, Rebecca and Michaela scolded their sister but she only laughed. "I'm only speaking from experience," she defended. "I know what sex was like with Everett. I used to turn the television on sometimes."

Michaela's eyes grew large as she considered her sister's words. She wasn't sure what to say in response. For one the divorce wasn't long enough past to make a joke of it but at the same time Michaela couldn't even imagine watching television when she was with Sully. Rebecca took the break in conversation to reach over and take Michaela's hand in hers. "You know we don't feel like mother does about this, don't you?"

Dropping her head, she managed to nod in response. "I know but this morning was rather embarrassing."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Marjorie chimed in. "I mean all I had to do was take one look at him in that towel and I was ready to.."

"Marjorie," Rebecca warned. Michaela hid her own smile at her sister's words, inside feeling proud to have Sully as her fiancé.

"What I mean is, you shouldn't feel bad about anything that happened this morning. Mother should have called first. You're a grown woman with your own life. When I first met Sully in Boston, I know I wasn't very supportive but he obviously loves you and knows how to please you." Marjorie smirked as she spoke this last line.

"It's not a decision I took lightly."

"We know that," Rebecca assured her. "And Mother will come around, just give her time." She yawned as she spoke covering her mouth quickly.

Michaela smiled and gave Rebecca's hand a quick squeeze. "I'm sure you two are tired with the time difference and all. Go on to bed. We can stay up late tomorrow night."

"It's not fun to get old," Rebecca laughed as she stood. "Yes perhaps tomorrow night I'll be a little more alert."

"And I still want to hear more about Sully," Marjorie added as she too headed in the direction of the room they shared.

Michaela just shook her head. "Night," she called after them and received sleepy replies in return.

* * *

Having just turned off the last light and climbed into bed, Sully was perplexed by the strange knocking he heard. It took him a moment in the darkened room to figure out it was coming from his front door. Crawling back out of bed, he pulled on a pair of pajama pants and made a mental reminder to take a pair to Michaela's for situations like this morning. Anything would have looked better than a towel when he answered the door.

The knocking came again and he quickly moved through the room, stubbing his toe on the end of his bed. Hopping to the door in pain, he silently cursed whoever was bothering him at this time of night. With a quick look out the peep hole, he could scarcely believe his eyes. Yanking open the door, he smiled widely. "Michaela? Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry," she began. "Everything's fine. I was just…" She dropped her eyes and swallowed hard as Sully pulled her through the door and into his waiting arms.

"You were just what?"

"Missing you," she whispered already settling her head into the familiar crook of his neck. "I know you don't stay over that often but the bed seemed so empty. You don't mind do you?"

Sully chuckled. "Mind? No I don't mind."

Michaela stepped free of his embrace to remove the light jacket she wore over her pajamas. Sully smiled when he realized what she was wearing and her anxiousness to be near him. "Come on let's get you to bed," he whispered against her ear. Michaela shivered at the deep timber of his voice and then her stomach growled rather loudly. Both broke out in laughter, neither able to contain their mirth.

"I guess my stomach is protesting my picky eating at dinner."

"Can't have you going to bed on an empty stomach." Sully stepped in close and kissed her lips softly, his tongue brushing over her top lip as he pulled away. "Go get comfortable. I'll bring ya something." Michaela started to protest but Sully covered her lips with the tips of his fingers. "Go on."

With that he was gone and Michaela smiled watching his retreat to the kitchen. Sighing contentedly she walked into the bedroom and shook her head at the messiness that abounded. Piles of laundry covered the dresser top and she couldn't help starting to put them away for him. When she finished with that she moved to the futon that doubled as Sully's bed. She smiled hearing his footsteps in the hall and perched herself on the edge, slipping out of her clogs.

Sully appeared in the door with a plate in his hands smiling rather seductively. "How about some mango?"

"Mango?" Michaela looked at him questioningly, wondering why Sully had tropical fruit at his house.

Walking to the bed he picked up a piece and held it just before her lips. Michaela cut her eyes up at him and leaned forward to take a bite of the juicy fruit. Sully watched her carefully, his eyes never leaving her lips. "You still haven't told me why you have mango?" she asked when she finished the piece.

Sully still didn't respond but simply but the plate on the bedside table and motioned for her to lie down. "It's not good to lie down right after you eat," she protested.

He shook his head and dropped to his knees in front of her. He picked up another piece of mango and held it to her lips again but when Michaela tried to bite it he pulled it away. "Uh uh," he whispered never losing eye contact with her. Again he raised the fruit, running it around the edge of her lips. The juice dribbled down her chin but Sully was right there to kiss it away, his lips and tongue lapping the sweet nectar.

Swallowing hard, Michaela reached for a piece of fruit and offered it to Sully as he moved away slightly. Soon not only the piece of fruit but her fingers were in his mouth as he sucked at each one. Michaela felt her skin flush, never noticing how his other hand already worked at the buttons of her pajama shirt. Melting under his caresses, she forgot about her mother and sisters. All she knew and wanted to know was Sully and his touch. Clothing was carelessly tossed to the side as the heat between the two rose. Sully traced a sticky trail of mango over the contours of her body, licking and kissing the path he made. Never coming into contact with her most intimate parts, he lit an all consuming fire in her belly. One minute she was panting and the next stilling his hands against herself as she took in each and every sensation.

When he moved away, the cool air hit her skin and her eyes flew open. Perhaps it was her turn to reciprocate and she made to reach for the plate but Sully stopped her. "Let me," she whispered smiling up at him.

"Not tonight," he said. "I need you." Michaela lowered her eyes and smiled at the effect on his body before welcoming him into her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

**Chapter Four**

Feeling the dip of the bed, Sully stirred and opened his eyes to find Michaela slipping out from under the covers. "Where are you going?" he asked stretching his arms out in front of him.

"Home." Her voice was soft and gentle as she leaned over to place a soft kiss to his lips.

Sully wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him, loving the feel of her bare skin against his. "But it's so early."

With a smile, Michaela kissed the tip of his nose. "My mother will be up early. She's still on Boston time."

Suppressing a yawn, Sully ran his hands down her back. "Want to take a shower before you go? You're kind of sticky."

Michaela blushed terribly but shook her head. "I really better get back."

"I'll come with you then."

"No you need some sleep." Pushing up a little she kissed him once again but this time she could feel Sully's body reacting to hers. Michaela swallowed hard trying to suppress her own desire as she rolled to the side.

Sully took advantage of her slight hesitation to initiate another kiss, moving his hand to rest against her inner thigh, slowly working its way upward. "Stay with me." His voice made her tremble but Michaela knew she had to resist. His lips moved lower trailing kisses down her neck, making a path to her desire hardened nipples. His fingers moved upward in lazy circles until they came to rest in her nest of soft curls.

Instantly, Michaela tensed as he parted her legs. Sully pulled back, a look of concern in his eyes. Last night was unbelievable for him but perhaps in the heat of the moment, he had confused a look of pain for pleasure. "Did I hurt you last night?"

"No," she quickly assured him laying her hand against his chest. "Last night was… amazing."

Sully couldn't help but smile. "What's wrong then?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile. It wasn't a lie. Nothing was wrong other than the fact that Michaela wanted to stay here rather than going back to her apartment. She couldn't sneak over here to sleep with him every night and the next possibility for them to be alone would be on Monday, if her schedule permitted it.

"You can't leave me like this," Sully said with a little smirk on his face moving so that his arousal rested against her leg.

Despite the color of her cheeks, Michaela laughed. "Go take a cold shower." As she rose from the bed, Sully groaned loudly but finally released her fully. Quickly, Michaela gathered her clothing unaware that Sully watched her every move. With her pajama top and bottoms firmly in hand, she turned towards the bed. "Do I have some clothes here?" The boldness from the night before was gone and the idea of driving home in pajamas wasn't as appealing.

"Top drawer on the left," Sully said nonchalantly. "Ya left them here the night we got caught in that rainstorm."

Michaela opened the drawer to find a tee shirt and a pair of jeans folded nicely. Tucked in between was a pair of underwear and Michaela smiled as she imagined Sully folding them. Silently, she pulled on the clothes, still feeling naked without a bra.

When she turned back around Sully's eyes were closed. She grabbed his foot which was sticking out of the end of the blanket and gave it a shake. "See you in a bit."

"Sure," he mutered curling up on his side, sleep already reclaiming him.

* * *

Rebecca stood in the shower and let the water run over her as she washed the soap off her body. Her eyes settled on the bottles on the left shelves and she couldn't help but smile. It was odd to see men's products in her sister's bathroom but only because Michaela was single for so long. After David and she broke up, Michaela hadn't dated again. Within the year, their father passed away and Michaela fell into a depression. When she made the decision to move to Colorado, Rebecca worried about her. She knew that in a sense she was running from Boston and all the memories it held for her.

Yet things turned out better than anyone expected. When Michaela called to say she was bringing a friend for Christmas last year, no one expected the friend to be a man. It was obvious right from the beginning that they were desperately in love with one another and it was no surprise when Michaela called a short time later to announce her engagement.

Turning off the water, Rebecca stepped onto the bath mat and dried herself with a towel. The opening of the front door sounded throughout the apartment and Rebecca hastily put on her robe, to greet her sister and find out where she had been. Stepping out into the living room, she smiled at Michaela who was pulling the toaster out from underneath the counter. "You're up early."

Michaela nodded. "I couldn't sleep. Decided to go get us some breakfast." She held up the bag from Bruegers where she'd stopped on her way home for fresh bagels.

Rebecca smiled knowingly. "Hard to get used to an empty bed, huh?"

"Sully doesn't stay over that often," she quickly replied.

"Sure he doesn't," Marjorie said sarcastically from the door of the bedroom.

"He doesn't." Michaela was on the defensive now even though there wasn't a reason to be.

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch," Marjorie laughed crossing to the kitchen. "I mean if he was my boyfriend, I'm not sure I'd let him out of the apartment. You could keep him chained to the bed as your love slave." Michaela simply shook her head as Marjorie chuckeld and moved over to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Don't be angry at me," she said giving her sister's shoulder a squeeze. "You smell good." Without warning, Marjorie leaned in closer to her sister's neck to get a better sense of the smell. "Like mangos."

Michaela could feel the heat rising on her cheeks but she ignored it. "Must be my body wash," she whispered hoping Marjorie would let it drop.

"Oh that is such a nice scent. I mean it really smells like fresh mango. You'll have to tell me what kind so that I can get some."

Elizabeth emerged then, bringing all conversation to a halt for which Michaela was silently grateful. "Good morning mother," she offered. "I hope you slept well."

"I did," she said politely but still somewhat short. Each sister gave a little shake of head, silently hoping that she would be more agreeable than the day before. Yet things didn't improve much. She remained uncharacteristically quiet throughout breakfast and only shrugged when Michaela asked if she felt up to a picnic that afternoon.

Sully arrived shortly before lunch, looking more refreshed than Michaela. Without a thought of Elizabeth, he greeted Michaela with a kiss letting his hands linger around her waist longer than necessary. "Did you sleep alright?" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not exactly," she replied with a smirk. "But you certainly look refreshed."

"That's what a cold shower does for you," he returned quietly making Michaela laugh. Turning to the room at large, he greeted Elizabeth next who was civil but not overly friendly. Marjorie and Rebecca were both considerably warmer, greeting him with a hug.

"Where are we going on the picnic?" Rebecca asked as they finished with the formalities.

"Michaela and I thought we'd show you our property and the progress on our house." He smiled proudly as he said it, reaching over to take Michaela's hand in his.

"Oh have they already started building?" Excitement was clearly visible on Rebeeca's face.

Michaela nodded and smiled happily. "About two weeks ago."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Marjorie reached over and grabbed the picnic basket she'd helped Michaela pack earlier. "It's too beautiful to sit inside a minute longer."

"We'll have to take two cars." Michaela looked over at Sully as she spoke, wishing she could ride with him but knowing that wasn't possible. Hopefully they would be able to find a few spare moments alone out at the house.

"I'm going with Sully," Marjorie announced reaching over to link her arm through Sully's. Michaela cringed wondering what conversation Marjorie would start with him and got ready to warn her to behave when Rebecca spoke up.

"I'll ride with Sully too." Michaela cast a disapproving look at her sisters as Rebecca leaned in towards her and whispered, "It'll give you and mother a chance to talk."

The ride out of the city was conducted in complete silence. Michaela continued to stew that her sisters stuck her like this, but she also knew Rebecca was right. She would have to talk to her mother eventually. Taking a deep breath, she glanced over at Elizabeth determined to speak. "Mother I know you're upset about yesterday but I never intended for you to know."

"So you would simply lie to me?"

"That's not what I meant," she whispered. "I simply mean I would have kept it private. We weren't expecting you until later."

Her words were met with silence at first as Elizabeth tried to put her feelings into words. "We raised you better than this Michaela." Her voice was quiet and non-emotional but it instantly put Michaela on the defensive.

"Better than what, mother? What am I doing that is so wrong?"

Elizabeth gave an impatient snort. "Have you set a date for the wedding?"

"We thought perhaps this week, while you were here." As Michaela finished, she gave her mother a hopeful smile.

"I doubt that."

Michaela's expression fell. "You doubt what mother?"

"I doubt you'll set a date while I'm here. Why would he buy the cow when he's getting the milk for free?"

A deep blush settled on Michaela's cheeks and she gave a shake of her head. "It's not like that. Sully's not like that."

"He's a man Michaela. All men are like that. Look at Everett and how he was running around on Marjorie."

"Sully is nothing like Everett. How dare you compare the two of them?" She was angry now and her voice clearly reflected it.

"It's this place," her mother continued as if Michaela had never spoken. "I would never have thought that you would be so easily swayed Michaela." Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Michaela tried hard to contain her own rising temper. "I don't know why you had to leave Boston in the first place."

This was a familar argument- one that Michaela wasn't willing to get into again. "Please don't start that."

Elizabeth shook her head. "And I still don't understand why you broke up with David."

Michaela bit her tongue to keep from revealing the truth. Only a few truly knew the reason they'd broken up. David wanted to keep it a secret, scared of ruining his reputation among the social elite of Boston. He had asked her to marry him, to maintain a sham marriage just so that he could be looked on in a favorable light.

"He's head of surgery at Boston General, Michaela. Asked about you just the other day." Elizabeth sighed unhappily. "He was a better match for you Michaela."

"A better match? Really? Well, I have news for you mother. David is gay."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

**Chapter Five**

Sully was quiet on the ride out of town, his thoughts focused on what was occurring in the other car. Though he knew the sisters were only trying to help matters between mother and daughter, he wasn't sure forcing either of them to talk was the best solution. When they loaded the car earlier, Marjorie had called shot gun running for the passenger's seat as Rebecca took the back without complaint. Still Rebecca kept a close eye on her sister. She wasn't about to allow her to say something that would embarrass Michaela and she could tell from the look in Marjorie's eyes that she was up to something.

Once on the road, Marjorie leaned over towards Sully and gave his biceps a quick squeeze. "Do you workout?" she asked impressed with his physique.

"Some," he answered giving her a strange look. "Michaela started me going to the YMCA with her."

"Yes Michaela was always big on that sort of thing. I suppose she makes you eat tofu as well."

Sully chuckled. "I've managed to stay away from the tofu."

Adjusting herself in the seat so that she had a better view of Sully, Marjorie put on a serious expression. "We're rather protective of our sister and we really don't know much about you."

"Alright." Sully cut his eyes over at her wondering what was coming next.

"Do you drink?"

"Rarely."

"Smoke?"

"Never."

"Use drugs?"

"Uh… no," Sully laughed.

"Do you like men?"

Rebecca reached into the front seat and clamped her hand over her sister's arm. "Marjorie!"

Pulling her sister's hand off of her, she turned to face her in the backseat. "What? We don't need another David situation." Turning back to Sully, she raised her eyebrows. "You do know about David, don't you?"

Sully nodded. "Michaela told me about David. There isn't much we don't know about each other. Anything else you'd like to know?"

Marjorie tapped her chin thoughtfully. "How about one night stands?"

With a little smirk, Sully turned to her briefly. "Are you offering?"

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh as Marjorie pursued her lips together, irritated that Sully was turning her inquisition back on her. "I'm being serious. I mean exactly how many women have you been with before our sister?"

"Marjorie!" Rebecca exclaimed again. "That isn't any of our business. Sully you don't have to answer that."

"Thanks Rebecca," he laughed. "I love Michaela. I promise you I'm not going to do anything to hurt her."

"Good," Marjorie said acting satisfied with herself. Turning in her seat slightly, she relaxed back against the headrest. "So how are things in the bedroom? Do you need us to give Michaela a few pointers?"

Turning a bright shade of red, Rebecca's mouth dropped open. She grabbed a handful of her sister's hair and gave it a hard yank to get her attention but Marjorie simply ignored her, waiting for Sully to answer her question.

"I have no complaints," he finally said, realizing that no matter how he answered Marjorie could misconstrue his comments.

Before her sister could ask another embarrassing question, Rebecca spoke up. "Tell us about the house, Sully." Gratefully Sully started talking about the building process making sure to be as detailed as possible.

* * *

In the other car, Michaela's revelation of David's sexual preference was met with silence at first. Elizabeth gripped her handbag tightly and cleared her throat. "That isn't something to be thrown around lightly," she finally whispered pressing her lips tightly together. "Especially when you have no proof."

Again Michaela bit her tongue, not wanting to say too much. She gripped the steering wheel tightly and forced herself to concentrate on the road in front of her.

"Besides he's dating a cute little blond. I saw them out at Emile's just the other night."

Michaela sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down on it as her foot stepped on the gas. Six years ago it would have been her at Emile's with him, believing that she'd found the perfect man. Pulling into the left lane, she passed Sully and then two more cars taking her anger out on the acceleration pedal.

Elizabeth let out a little snort. "I think you're wrong about David, Michaela."

There was no more holding back as Michaela felt the damn give way. "I caught him with another man, mother."

In complete shock, Elizabeth fanned herself with her hand as she clamped her mouth shut. Throwing on her turning signal, Michaela braked hard and turned into the dirt lane that led back to their property. Normally she would take the drive slowly, being careful not to tear up the car shocks but not today. Her mother made little sounds of protest as they flew over the ruts but she remained quiet about the bumpy ride. When they finally reached their destination, Michaela again stepped on the brakes hard leaving them in a cloud of dust. Throwing open the door, Michaela stepped out and paced anxiously back and forth in front of her car, taking care not to look in her mother's direction.

A few minutes later, Sully pulled up beside her. As he hopped out of the jeep, he smiled at Michaela. "Hey Michaela Andretti," he teased. "We'll have to get you on the Formula One circuit." Yet as she turned towards him, Sully realized that she wasn't in the mood for teasing. Turning around he caught Rebecca's attention. "Hey I'm gonna go talk to Michaela for a minute, if you all want to get the stuff out of the car."

"Sure," she said looking past him to where her sister stood angrily kicking at stones. "We'll take care of everything."

Quickly Sully rounded the car and grabbed Michaela by the hand pulling her away towards the house. "Come on, let's talk."

Michaela didn't resist but followed a step behind him until they stood behind a small grove of trees. Once out of sight, Sully pulled her close and turned her chin up so that he could look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"The same old thing. Why did I move to Colorado? Why did I leave David?" She shook her head as she spoke, finding herself just as agitated once again. "I told her that he's gay but she didn't believe me."

"I'm sure she believes ya. It's just a shock." Sully moved his hands up to massage her shoulders, feeling the tension that she carried in her body. "Give her some time."

Letting out an impatient snort, Michaela pulled away. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Why do I always have to make concessions for her?"

Sully let out a slow breath, waiting a moment for her to calm down before he spoke again. "Guess we all just figure that she'll come around." Michaela turned back to him, a little smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Anyone ever tell you that you're sexy when you're angry?"

Michaela shook her head and laughed in spite of herself. "No," she whispered stepping back towards him. "I don't think I remember anyone ever telling me I was sexy."

"Now that I find hard to believe." His arms closed around her, one supporting her back as the other wandered down to her bottom, bringing their bodies closer together.

"How was riding with my sisters?"

Sully laughed. "Interesting."

Michaela raised her eyebrows. "Interesting?"

"Marjorie wanted to make sure everything was going well in the bedroom." Michaela turned bright red as she dropped her chin. "I assured her it was."

Resting her head against his chest, she felt the insecurities creeping in again. "You would tell me if I didn't please you, wouldn't you?"

Laying his head next to hers, he breathed out softly against her ear. "I never dreamed that making love could be like it is with you."

Barely daring to ask the next question, Michaela's voice was so low Sully had to strain to hear her. "What about Abby?"

Slowly Sully moved back, placing his thumb under her chin and gently raising her face so that he could see her eyes. "Things were different with Abigail. I never had the kind of feelings for her that I have for you. Every time we make love, it's amazing for me."

Michaela smiled and leaned in to place a soft kiss to his lips but Sully wasn't done. "I think about being with you all the time. I feel rather like a teenager again."

"Me too," Michaela admitted quietly.

"You feel like a teenager again?"

Blushing Michaela shook her head. "It seems like the more I'm with you, the more I want to be with you. Sometimes it's hard to concentrate on anything else."

Feeling his body react because of her proximity and words, Sully knew that they would have to end this soon. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she replied. Sully closed the distance between them with a deep kiss that left them both gasping for air.

"We'll continue this later," he whispered stepping away.

"Sully I can't spend every night running back and forth between my apartment and your house."

With a smile, Sully took her hand in his. "Don't worry, I have a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

**Chapter Six**

Michaela closed the door behind her and leaned back against it wearily. Her lack of sleep over the past few nights was beginning to catch up with her. The day outside while enjoyable had only served to tire her even more, not to mention the energy she expounded dealing with her mother. The only thing on her mind at the moment was slipping between the cool sheets of her bed and drifting off to sleep. She turned to the side to undress and realized that her blinds were pulled up and the window partially open which worried her. Cautiously she strode to the other side of the room and looked outside the window for any sign of a disturbance. This window stepped out onto the fire escape and she was certain it had been locked but perhaps one of her sisters had opened it. Settling the issue in her mind, she shut the window and lowered the blinds. As she stepped back, two arms closed around her midsection as she opened her mouth to scream.

"Shh… it's just me," Sully whispered hastily realizing that he had frightened her. "I told you I had a plan."

Michaela turned towards him. "Yes but you didn't tell me that the plan involved showing up in my bedroom through an open window."

"It was more fun to keep you guessing." The alabaster color of her cheeks grabbed him at that moment and he couldn't help raising his hand to stroke her skin. His fingers lingered against her lips, as his eyes drank in her face. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, his voice already changing so that Michaela knew what was on his mind.

Part of her didn't feel up to a romantic interlude right now, knowing that six a.m. was going to come awfully early. Knowing Sully would understand, she turned her face up to him to explain. Yet as their eyes met, she felt something inside of herself change and she forgot about sleep. Sully pulled her close, his lips closing over hers softly at first but than increasing in intensity. She could feel his tongue in the corners of her mouth softly tantalizing her as she waited for the sweet invasion. His hands slipped under the back edge of her tee shirt as he edged it up. Stepping back briefly, she lifted her hands over her heads as Sully pulled it up taking care as he removed it from her head.

Standing now in her jeans and black satin bra, she felt a little naughty and it thrilled her. Never before was she concerned about coordinating her bras and panties or how her body looked in them. That all changed after the first night they made love. Victoria's Secret was a whole new world for her but one she secretly delighted in. From the look in Sully's eyes right now, she knew her work had not been in vain.

Running his fingers underneath the twin straps of her bra, he stopped when it met the cup his fingers rubbing at the black satin bow. Slowly, he ran his fingertip over the mound of one breast and then the other watching as the pink flush of arousal sufficed. Looking back up at her he swallowed hard, his jeans suddenly uncomfortable. His hands continued their odyssey of their own accord as he pushed the material down exposing her rosy crests.

Michaela's lips parted letting out a low moan as she reminded herself of the necessity of being quiet. Her hands pulled at his shirt now and in imitation of her earlier movements, he raised his arms to assist her in pulling it off. A little smile formed on her lips as she ran her hands over the hard warm muscles of his chest and down to his defined abs. "I can't imagine watching television during this," she whispered leaning in and placing a series of kisses to his collarbone.

In a rich warm voice, Sully questioned Michaela. "Television?"

"Nevermind," was her breathy reply as Sully released the front hook on her bra so that he had better access. The reply was lost on Sully, his attention focused on her inviting swollen lips rather than her words. Fiercely their lips met again as Michaela surprised Sully by darting her tongue into his mouth and then making wide searching sweeps. He felt intoxicated with her as he began to slowly walk the two of them towards the bed. The back of Michaela's thighs hit the mattress and she instantly fell onto it, pulling Sully down with her.

Two sharp knocks at her bedroom door broke them apart but neither moved from their location. Both looked over at the offending sound as if looks alone would stop it. "Michaela," came the hushed call as Sully laid face down onto her chest.

"Give me a second," she replied already pushing at Sully. Dropping her voice low, she ordered him about. "Go hide in the bathroom."

Sully groaned but obliged her request, hastily rolling to the side. Michaela pulled off her jeans as she crossed the floor, throwing them back towards the bed. In a matter of seconds she had pulled on pajamas, hiding her body once again. Sully still stared at her longingly until Michaela shooed him away, pointing emphatically at the bathroom.

Once she was sure Sully was inside, she opened the door to find Marjorie standing just on the other side. "What took you so long?" she asked casually strolling into the room. Michaela spotted Sully's shirt on the floor and panicked.

"I wasn't dressed." As she spoke, she moved across the room picking up the tee shirt along with her own and tossing them into the dirty clothes hamper.

Marjorie laughed. "I've seen you naked before. Or are you hiding your love bites?"

"Love bites?" Her forehead wrinkled as she settled on the edge of the bed wondering what her sister wanted.

"You know hickeys … bruises…" Michaela gave a little shake of her head and sighed loudly. "You're no fun," Marjorie accused joining her sister on the bed.

"Is there a point to your visit or are you just here to irritate me?"

"There's a point to my visit," she said in mock disgust. "I don't think that mother's upset about the fact that you told her David is gay. I think she's upset because you didn't tell her."

"What do you mean?" Michaela looked at her sister blankly wondering when she would start making sense.

"Well she came to me a little while ago and asked if I knew about David. I didn't lie- I told her I had known all along. I mean she didn't say anything but it was just the look in her eyes. I think she wishes you would have confided in her earlier."

"I can't change that now," Michaela said lying backwards on the bed unhappily.

"No but it might be a better way to address it. I mean perhaps she isn't angry just hurt. I'd rather deal with that any day."

Michaela remained noncommittal. "Maybe," she said.

From this new angle Marjorie could see the flushed skin of her sister and the way her nipples pressed against her pajama top. "You cold?" she asked, looking up knowingly.

"No not really," Michaela replied stepping right into her sister's trap.

Marjorie rubbed her hands together and tried to hide her little smirk. "Was I interrupting a little self pleasure?" She raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

"What?" Michaela's eyes grew big as it dawned on her what Marjorie was referring to. "No, no," she said adamantly. "I was just getting ready for bed."

"Umm-hmm." Marjorie looked unconvinced as she rose. "Well I'll leave you to it then." She stood and walked towards the door. "Night."

"Good night Marjorie."

As soon as Sully heard the door close, he cracked the bathroom door and peaked out. "Coast clear?"

"Yes," she whispered from her post on the bed. "My sister drives me crazy."

Sully couldn't help but laugh as he locked the bedroom door and joined Michaela. "She isn't afraid to ask the hard questions."

"No, she's nosey," Michaela corrected with a roll of her eyes.

Sully leaned in close, his lips only inches from hers. "So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Think about me and touch yourself?"

"Sully," she chastised, her cheeks instantly growing pink. Sully laughed quietly, knowing she wouldn't dare answer. Leaning in he whispered in her ear, deepening the color of her cheeks even more.

"Stay right here. I'll be back." Running his hand across her stomach, he placed a quick kiss to the tip of her nose then disappeared back into the bathroom. He wasn't gone long but the softness of the bed pulled at Michaela. Closing her eyes, she felt herself slipping away, unable to evade slumber. Sully returned with his pants unbuttoned, ready to pick up where they left off. Her back was to him as he hastily disrobed and slid into bed beside her. Still she didn't turn. Running his hand along her waistband, achieved no response and she he peeked over at her, noticing the even deep breathing and closed eyes. "Michaela?" he whispered softly as he lightly touched her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she responded, turning slightly but never opening her eyes.

Sully exhaled slowly. "Night," he whispered and kissed her cheek as he reached down to pull the sheet up over them.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

**Chapter Seven**

Michaela awoke before the sun rose or her alarm went off. Sully was spooned against her back, his hand tucked around her ribcage. Stretching carefully so not to wake him, she smiled to herself wishing that she could wake up like this every day. When Sully proposed, he intended for them to get married right away. If it had been his decision, they would have been at the justice of the peace the next week. It was Michaela who insisted that they wait, knowing her mother would be appalled at such a hasty marriage.

Having grown up in Boston society, she knew that her mother expected year long engagements and proper church ceremonies. Of course Sully agreed to do things her way, knowing that the actual wedding was more important to her than to him. He simply wanted her to know that he was committed totally and completely to her for life. Tonight they would go look at wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses which Michaela was dreading. She had already gone with her friends Grace and Dorothy but she knew her mother would carry definite opinions about the sort of dress she should wear.

Reaching back, she laid her hand against Sully's bare leg and instantly felt guilty for falling asleep on him last night. Sully knew her though. When she was tired, she was moody and irritable and that was something nobody wanted. Curiosity overcame her then and she ran her hand up his lean muscular leg still not encountering any barrier between the two of them. She continued with only her fingertips now, brushing them against the hard smoothness of his hips. He was naked. That thought thrilled her as she removed her hand so not to wake him. Did he always sleep in the nude? Not that she minded but it had never occurred to her before and she wondered if he minded her being clothed.

His breathing was so deep and even that she too felt herself drifting back to sleep. Moving back against him, she made her body perfectly fit his contours before lowering her mouth and placing a soft kiss to the arm draped over her. Sully stirred a little but never awoke. Michaela laid one hand against his thigh and then closed her eyes, enjoying the warm strong embrace that enveloped her.

It felt as if she'd only dozed off when she opened her eyes again, the offending scream of the alarm clock signaling that it was time to get up. Reaching over she hit the snooze button and then turned prepared to snuggle up for a few more moments with Sully. Yet her plan never came to fruition as his side of the bed was empty. "Sully?" she called out quietly thinking he must be in the bathroom. Sliding over onto his side of the bed, she slipped out onto the floor and pushed open the bathroom door only to find it deserted. Michaela reentered the bedroom and fell back onto the bed in disappointment. It was then that her eyes caught sight of the open window and she couldn't help but smile as she saw the rose perched on the sill.

Quickly she rose and crossed to it, holding the delicate flower in her grip. A single folded piece of paper accompanied it. Opening it, she grinned broadly his large sloping letters reminding her that she hadn't dreamed his presence. There was simply a heart and his name emblazoned there but it made her heart beat a little quicker. With a smile on her lips, she moved happily through the room turning off her alarm and pulling out clothes for the day. In the shower, she sang as she scrubbed her hair, another telltale sign of the happiness she felt inside. Stepping out of the shower, she sniffed deeply, breathing in the scent of breakfast cooking. It was probably Rebecca, the most domestic of all of them and her stomach grumbled to let her know it was ready to eat.

When she emerged from her bedroom, her eyes grew large at the sight before her. Sully was at the stove with spatula in hand flipping pancakes on the griddle while Elizabeth stood a few feet away slicing strawberries. Hiding her surprise, Michaela stepped up to the kitchen bar. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a little grin on her face.

"Woke up a little early this morning and thought I'd treat you all to something homemade. He looked across at the bagels in the plastic bag as he spoke teasing Michaela.

"At least one of us can cook," she tossed back, her mother's presence not dampening her spirits in the least. Sully glanced up at the clock, knowing she would have to leave soon. Opening the cupboard door he removed a stack of plates and set them on the counter before taking the top one and flipping two fresh pancakes onto it. Moving over he grabbed some of the strawberries that Elizabeth had cut and topped the pancakes with them.

"Whipped cream?" he asked tipping the aerosol container up over the food. Michaela nodded and watched as he made little dots of cream on the berries before handing it to her. She was certain by the look in his eyes that if her mother wasn't here, he would feed it to her himself or perhaps that was what Michaela wanted to happen. She swallowed hard at that thought as she picked up her fork to begin eating.

Elizabeth turned now to face her daughter, making eye contact for the first time since yesterday morning. "I trust you slept well."

"I did mother and you?"

"Yes, yes… fine." She brushed her hand to the side as if done with all the polite formalities and got down to business. "I told Mr. Sully our plans for tonight. He'll meet us after shopping for a late dinner."

"You don't want to shop with us?" Michaela teased, looking over at her fiancé.

"Wasn't invited," Sully returned from his post by the stove.

"We're shopping for a wedding dress. The groom isn't supposed to see it before the ceremony." Elizabeth's forehead wrinkled as she spoke making Michaela feel as if she were an idiot.

"Oh right," Michaela said. "Well I never was good at remembering all the protocols." She couldn't help but smile as she said it dropping her head to hide the grin. Michaela continued to eat the pancakes, rarely stopping to talk as time was quickly slipping away.

Stepping around the bar with her empty plate, she placed it in the sink and then turned to Sully to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks, that was delicious."

"You're welcome." His hands lingered on her hips as he looked into her eyes. Michaela stepped away reluctantly, moving to the table to collect her messenger bag. "Sully I left you some money on the table."

"Thanks," he called after her as she ran out the door. "See you tonight."

"Bye mother. Bye Sully." She gave a short wave and then disappeared out the door.

Elizabeth's ears perked up at the mention of money and though she knew it was none of her business, she was curious. Sully continued to cook the pancakes, his back to the table. "I'll go wake the girls," Elizabeth announced giving her an excuse to go by the table.

"Alright," Sully said pouring the last of the batter onto the griddle.

As she walked by the table, she looked down at the check and frowned. It was made out to Byron Sully for eight hundred dollars. Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. Why would her daughter be giving Sully that sum of money? With a shake of her head, she turned to look at him. Was it possible that he was simply using Michaela and her daughter was too blind to see it? She reminded herself not to jump to conclusions but her suspicion was aroused and she made a mental note to talk to Michaela about it later.

* * *

Monday mornings were always busy at the hospital and today was no exception. Morning rounds took thirty minutes longer than they should have due to the fact that one of her residents was late. Another twenty minutes was wasted speaking to the young doctor privately, as this was the third time in two weeks. Michaela warned him if it happened again, she would start rounds without him and a note would be made in his record. After that she spent the rest of the morning with the obstetric team as they planned for the birth of triplets. The mother was only at thirty two weeks but had already gone into labor twice. The last time was over the weekend and they needed a careful plan for safely delivering and caring for the premature babies if it happened a third time. With the consultation past her, she stopped by the neonatal until to answer the questions of a new single mother whose baby was born six weeks premature. That meeting took longer than she expected as well but she didn't mind as much. It was her job to emotionally reassure the parents as well as treat their precious children.

It was twelve thirty when she finally made it back to her office, a pile of charts waiting upon her desk. Opening the door to find Sully there, she smiled but felt guilty. There was no way she could leave the hospital for a secret rendezvous with so much work waiting for her. It didn't help matters that she would be leaving two hours early from her twelve hour shift to try on bridal gowns.

"Hey," he greeted her as he stood and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I missed you this morning."

Sully nodded. "I wanted to spread some goodwill and I figured you wouldn't feel in the mood if your family was right outside the door." Michaela sighed and rested the weight of her body against him, grateful that he knew her so well. "Busy morning?"

"You have no idea," she replied letting her eyes close as his hands began to work at the kinks in her neck. "Oh Sully I can't leave today. I really want to but I have so much work waiting."

His soft chuckle made her open her eyes. "That's fine."

"You're not upset?"

"No, why would I be?"

Her cheeks turned pink as she tried to explain. "Last night I fell asleep and then now…"

"Hey, hey." Cupping her cheek in his hand, he held her head still so that he could look in her eyes. His voice was soft as he spoke, his words tender and warm. "I don't ever want you to think I expect anything. I love just being with you." Michaela smiled widely at his words. "'Sides I asked you to marry me before I even knew how incredible you were in bed." Before she had a chance to chastise him, Sully silenced her with a deep kiss which turned into several long drugging kisses that made her forget about the morning and her mother. "Let's go get something from the cafeteria." Michaela gave a shake of her head, her lips curling a little on the sides. "We could go over to Subway."

"No," Michaela objected once again. "Let's stay here for lunch." Sully narrowed his eyes wondering what exactly she was suggesting. "Perhaps we could make out." She batted her eyelashes as she spoke and then dropped her head coyly.

"Come here." Sully pulled her close and then walked her to the couch against the side wall.

Michaela stepped back though, running over to lock her office door in case someone might disturb them. Before she knew it, she was laying on the couch pinned against the back with Sully snuggled right up next to her. Though fully dressed, their bodies were aroused fully, each keenly aware of the other's movement. Sully kissed every inch of her face and neck, lingering over her lips and ears. Their tongues danced repeatedly together as the kisses became more and more intense. There was something thrilling about knowing they could go no farther. The repression heightened each of their desire until they were left panting and gasping for air. Michaela, who had been unconsciously writhing against him, wasn't aware of the effect she was having on Sully until he held her still taking deep calming breaths to avoid losing control.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he closed his eyes and pulled away slightly.

Sully chuckled as a wide smile spread across his face. "Just need to cool down," he managed to mutter as his body finally began to calm.

Looking up at the clock, Michaela sighed loudly. "I've got afternoon rounds," she whispered now rolling slightly on top of him. "Perhaps we can drive back alone tonight from the restaurant and just happen to run out of gas."

"You mean do this in the car?" He looked at her as if she had just shocked him but Michaela simply pushed him off the couch, laughing as he sprawled out into the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

**Chapter Eight**

The red tail lights in front of her seemed endless as she sat in rush hour traffic struggling to get across town to the bridal boutique. Sully dropped his Jeep by her apartment after lunch for her sisters and mother to use. Robert E, his business partner and friend, agreed to give him a lift to the restaurant later on. Michaela laid her head down on the top of the steering wheel and closed her eyes for a moment. It was bad enough that she'd left work ten minutes late, but the traffic was the icing on the cake. She could already picture and impatient Elizabeth tapping her foot and glancing at her watch.

Letting out a sigh, she thought back to the one peaceful point during the day when Sully had met her for lunch. Her body still tingled with his alluring touch and she felt her nipples harden just at the thought of what awaited her later. As if suddenly remembering that she hadn't fed it since breakfast, her stomach growled loudly. Michaela straightened and started to rummage through her center console in hopes of finding a granola bar or even a piece of gum to tame the inner beast.

When she spotted the orange shiny paper it felt like a streak of luck. Smiling widely, she tore into the peanut butter granola bar and took a large bite now regretting that she had nothing to drink with it. Still something in her stomach was better than nothing she reasoned and bit off another chunk. Lost in the delight of food, she didn't notice that the cars in front of her had started to move until the loud beep of a car horn startled her. Waking up, she cast the unfinished granola bar to the side and stepped on the gas as she glanced once more at the clock.

The rest of the ride was surprising smooth, whatever the hold up it had cleared quickly. Grabbing her purse she stepped out of the car hurrying inside as she was already close to twenty minutes late. Upon entering the boutique, she was instantly assaulted with the fluff and frills that seemed to accompany weddings and she silently hoped that her mother hadn't already picked out such dresses for her to try on. Marjorie came into view first, her red hair making it hard to miss her. She was wearing a black simple dress and looking in the mirror. "Michaela," she called. "Come here and tell me what you think of this."

"It's nice," she said noncommittally.

"Black is so classic and it's such a plain style, I'm sure all the bridesmaids would look good in it."

Michaela frowned. "Marjorie the wedding is going to be during the day."

Marjorie was still primping in the mirror. "How do you know that? You haven't even set a date yet."

"I think we should concentrate on one dress decision at a time," Rebecca stated coming to Michaela's rescue. "And first up is the bride to be."

Michaela looked over hopefully at her mother who was speaking with one of the salesclerks. When Elizabeth spotted her, she smiled. "Michaela."

"Sorry I'm late," she whispered. "Traffic was terrible."

"Well the important thing is you're here now." Unsure what had sparked her mother's new attitude, Michaela smiled tentatively. "I've seen the dresses that you had on hold and I must say they are rather exquisite."

"You like them?" Her eyes were wide with surprise as she took a step forward.

"They're a tad untraditional but perhaps that is what we are in need of. It's not as if you need to wear a white frilly dress."

Michaela narrowed her eyes as she considered her mother's statement. Though it had been said in the nicest of tones, Michaela knew the white comment was directed at the fact that she was no longer a virgin. Rebecca gripped her hand and leaned in. "Ignore," she whispered hoping that her mother would restrain herself from now on.

The salesclerk recognized the slight awkwardness and quickly interceded. "Why don't we try these dresses on? It's hard to say how much you like a dress until you see it on." With that, she quickly whisked Michaela away into the dressing room helping her into the first of the three gowns. The first one was an ivory strapless A line dress, plain except for the piping along the edges. This one Marjorie pronounced looked too young for her. The next one was an off white dress with wide set straps and tulle skirt. It was for Michaela a sort of fairy tale dress, though in her opinion this one did look too young. Finally she put on the last dress which was perfectly white and strapless but it had a wide red satin sash that tied in the back and flowed to the floor.

Elizabeth, who was seated in front of the area, smiled as she stepped out. Michaela had really liked it from the moment she first put it on but she could never imagine that her mother would think it was appropriate. "I think we've found the winner," she said clapping her hands together.

The salesclerk became excited knowing this was the Vera Wang dress, the most expensive of the three. "It is lovely on her, isn't it? And the sash comes in other colors if you don't like the red."

"What do you think?" Michaela looked at her sisters as she asked.

Rebecca wiped a tear from her cheek as she responded, "Stunning. And I love the red."

"The red makes it sexy," Marjorie said with a smirk. "Sully will love it."

Michaela actually smiled at her sister's comment, though the color of cheeks deepened. The salesclerk was already bustling with her measuring tape in hand, making notations for any alterations that would need to be made. Elizabeth stepped instantly to the counter pulling out the credit card. Michaela still in the dress started after her. "Mother I'll pay for the dress."

"Nonsense. I'm paying for this wedding as it should be."

"Thank you," Michaela whispered realizing that with her mother paying was a sign that she was coming around.

Yet in the next second, Elizabeth managed to ruin it. "Besides it appears Sully is getting most of your money." At first Michaela didn't understand, her brow wrinkling in confusion and then the scene in the kitchen this morning flashed before her eyes.

"Don't take her card," Michaela said loudly already headed back to the dressing room to grab her own purse.

"Ring it up," Elizabeth said waving the salesclerk on.

"No!" Michaela was already waving her wallet in the air. The salesclerk looked back and forth between mother and daughter, unsure what to do. "Mother, put your credit card away. I don't want you to pay for one thing."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm paying. That's the role of the brides' parents."

Michaela's hands were shaking with rage by this point. Rebecca and Marjorie stood off to the side, unsure of the best way to intervene. Taking two steps forward and then moving right back, Rebecca wanted to do something but couldn't figure out what it should be.

"I am tired of you thinking Sully's nothing. Mother, he loves me and I love him. That money you saw me giving him this morning was rent money mother. He owns the condo I live in."

Elizabeth was infuriated herself, mostly because Michaela was making such a scene in public. Yet she had no chance to say or do anything. After throwing her Visa on the counter, she disappeared again into the dressing room. Rebecca stepped in after her. "Here let me help," she offered as Michaela tried desperately to get out of the dress.

As the dress pooled at her feet, Michaela stepped out of it. "She makes me so angry!"

"I know. She had no right to say that. I do think she is only concerned about you though." Rebecca winced as she said it, preparing for Michaela's reaction.

"Concerned? She's completely out of line. To think that she…" Michaela pulled her shirt over her head muffling the rest of her words. "And the comment about me wearing white. She needs a muzzle." Michaela snatched up her jeans and hastily pulled them on. "I've got to get out of here."

Rebecca nodded. "Be careful, okay. Don't do anything stupid."

Quickly Michaela hugged her sister and then walked back out to the front of the store without looking at her mother. "Did you ring up the dress?"

By now the salesclerk looked scared as she shook her head no. "Fine. I'll get a dress somewhere else." She snatched her Visa off the counter and headed out the door, leaving her mother in a state of shock.

* * *

Sully paced nervously in front of his house, unsure what had Michaela so upset. Robert E was there when she called, both of them waiting for her to call and let him know where they would meet for dinner. Yet when the call came, he could barely understand her she was talking so fast. He finally managed to decipher that they weren't going to dinner and that she was coming over right at that moment. When her Prius pulled up at the curb, Sully was right there to pull her into his embrace, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked rubbing her back with his large strong palms.

"My mother," she sighed crushing her face against his shoulder.

"Please tell me this isn't over a dress."

Instantly, Michaela tensed and stepped back. "Like I would be this upset over a dress." He could see the fiery anger in her eyes and instantly realized this was larger than he thought.

"I'm sorry," he whispered reaching over and hooking one finger through a belt loop on her jeans. Michaela let out a deep breath as she allowed him to pull her back. "Let's go in." His breath was hot against her cheek as she nodded.

Once inside, Sully sat her down on the couch and plopped down behind her, instantly raising his hands to massage her shoulders. "What happened?"

Michaela turned into him. "I don't want to talk about it," she whispered burying her face just under his chin. Her hands went to the hem of his tee-shirt, slipping her hands up and underneath of it, determined to forget her mother for the moment.

"Michaela." Sully stopped her momentarily. "Tell me."

Wrapping her arms around his torso, she held on tightly as she whispered, "I love you." The fact that it was going to hurt Sully as much as it hurt her made it hard to actually repeat aloud.

"I love you too," he assured her, pulling her hair back off her face.

"She thinks you're living off me because of the check this morning."

For a moment there was silence and then Sully chuckled. "So I'm a kept man?" Michaela wasn't sure whether to hit him or hug him. She sat up quickly and shook her head. Shifting slightly, Sully followed her movements. "Just your boy toy, huh?"

"I think it's more that you're taking advantage of me," Michaela corrected still frowning despite Sully's jovial mood.

"Well that can't be all true. I mean kept men usually do something for the woman who's keeping them or what would be the point."

"Sully, please don't joke about it." Yet as she spoke, Sully pulled off his tee shirt revealing his broad muscular chest and making Michaela loose her train of thought.

"And we do fit the mold. Older woman… younger man."

Michaela laughed finally. "I'm only two years older than you." Her hands dropped to the belt on his pants, her fingers nimbly working at the buckle.

"You have the money… I have the body." He watched as her fingers pushed the button through the hole, excited further by her bold behavior. In one quick moment, he stood threading his hands under her legs and the other against her back. Cradling her in this manner, he set off for the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

**Chapter Nine**

Michaela could feel his muscles clenching and she pulled him close to her so that she could look right into his eyes, curious about the moment. Now that he lay partially against her chest, she could feel the beat of his heart and the fast rhythm amazed her. Her hands moved down between them as she watched every reaction on his face as if she were an outside observer rather than an active participant. She could tell he was trying to wait for her but the moment was passing. He grunted, whether in pleasure or frustration, she wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry," Sully whispered against her ear placing soft kisses to her neck. Whether from the pent up sexual tension of the previous night or the boldness of Michaela he had found himself unable to hold on.

"Don't apologize." He shifted down resting his head against her abdomen, wanting a moment to catch his breath. Michaela's hand came to naturally rest against his hair, her fingers lightly scratching the scalp. "It was wonderful."

Sully lifted his head slightly looking up at her doubtfully. "But.." Michaela quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"But it was wonderful," she finished smiling at him. "I've never been so cognizant of what happens when you… uh…well you know." She giggled feeling her cheeks warm. "You make this little sound. No more like a grunt. Oh I don't know how to describe it."

Sully hoisted himself up and over to her side, leaving a leg hooked over hers as he moved. "Well now it's your turn," he whispered his hand already resting on her inner thigh. "You whimper like a puppy."

"I don't," she protested shifting slightly in the bed. "Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly, throwing one hand over her mouth.

"I haven't even touched you yet." Sully looked up at her as he spoke and then grew concerned. "You alright?"

Michaela sat up but felt her stomach lurch again and realized she was going to be sick. Pushing Sully completely off of her, she made a mad dash for the bathroom just making it in time to lose the meager contents of her stomach into the toilet. Sully showed up right behind her as she stood and reached for the hand towel. "You alright?" he asked again.

She felt him drape his bathrobe around her shoulders and she silently thanked him. "I'm fine. Could you get me a glass of water?"

"Certainly." He dashed from the bathroom, returning seconds later. Michaela was now sitting on the closed toilet with her head resting in her hands. "Michaela are you sure you're okay?"

She looked up at him slowly. "I feel alright now but I just remembered…" Reaching for the glass of water to stall for time, she took a large gulp.

Sully could see the fear in her eyes though and took her free hand in his as he dropped to his knees in front of her. "Michaela what is it?"

"I just remembered that I haven't taken my birth control for the past two days." Sully hesitated for a moment trying to assess what she was potentially telling him. "With all that has been going on, I guess I forgot."

"Michaela? What are you trying to tell me?"

"Well nothing really. It just occurred to me when I was sick that well…. I mean no birth control is one hundred percent effective." Chewing anxiously on her bottom lip, she looked over at Sully holding her breath for his reaction.

Sully's face was down but he sensed her eyes burning into the top of his head. "If it happens, it happens." He reached over and took the glass from her setting it on the counter.

"But we've never really talked about this."

Taking both of her hands in his now, their eyes met and he felt her relax. "I can't think of anything that would make me happier than you and me having a child together." Michaela's face was frozen in a smile but she never moved, never reacted which made Sully nervous. "If you want that," he added.

The nervous stutter in his voice woke her up. "Of course I want that. I just thought… I didn't know after Abby… Hannah…"

"Michaela you're my second chance. My second chance to do it all right and I will. I promise I will." Michaela moved down into his lap, settling her head under his chin. Sully stilled his lips against her head savoring the moment.

Michaela didn't think she'd ever felt more content until the annoying little thought from earlier returned. What if she was pregnant right now? She was a grown woman with her own life but she knew what this would do to her mother. Tomorrow first thing she would find out for certain but for now she just wanted to be with Sully.

* * *

It was late when Sully and Michaela drove back to her apartment. She quickly slipped inside to find his keys and return them to him. They kissed several more times in the hallway, both reluctant to leave the other before Sully finally bid in her farewell. Trudging back inside, Michaela took comfort in the fact that everyone seemed to be asleep. She didn't want to deal with her mother or her sisters for right now, she only wanted to crawl into her bed and sleep.

Yet as she opened the apartment door for the second time, she saw Rebecca trudging back from the kitchen to Michaela's bedroom. "Hey," she said stopping in mid-stride. "We're waiting up for you."

Michaela gave her a weak smile and nodded. "What if I hadn't come home tonight?"

"Then we would have slept in your bed. What is that memory foam?"

"Nice, isn't it?" Michaela asked as she nodded fervently.

She stood only feet away from Rebecca now and her older sister threw an arm around her shoulder. "Come on and get on some pajamas. It's time for some good old fashioned girl talk."

Not knowing exactly what Rebecca had in mind, Michaela complied with her wishes. She quickly changed her clothes and joined her sisters on the bed. "Okay so I'm here," she said pulling one of her pillows into her lap. She looked from Rebecca to Marjorie and then back again, unsure what they were waiting for. "I'm sorry about the scene at the bridal shop," she finally said, her knee bouncing up and down nervously. "I know it wasn't very mature."

"I would say you did pretty well," Marjorie began. "I mean I probably would have thrown something at her."

Michaela smiled but then sighed almost immediately. "Everything's such a mess right now. I don't even know where to begin with mother."

Rebecca and Marjorie exchanged a glance before Rebecca spoke up. "We were talking about that before you came. I think that the two of you just need to have a heart to heart."

"I don't know."

"We do," Marjorie chimed in. "You can talk anyone into anything. Why don't you use that same magic on mother?"

"I guess… I guess I just want her to come around on her own. I want to know that she loves me for who I am. I don't want to have to convince her that I'm worth approving of."

"We're not saying that Michaela. You two keep butting heads but a big part of it is that you simply don't communicate. It was the same way when you were in high school."

"That's true," she admitted. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and talk to her."

Squeezing her in the middle, Rebecca and Marjorie hugged their little sister, both feeling confident that things were on the upswing.

* * *

Sully turned off the car and sat staring at the shop for a moment. Looking down at the address once more, he confirmed he was at the right location. The windows were full of frill and lace which were normally enough to send him running in the other direction but not today. Slipping in the front door, he fought his way through what seemed like endless racks of dresses looking for anything that might resemble a counter.

"May I help you?" a salesclerk said emerging from behind a clearance rack.

Sully ran a hand through his hair as he nodded. "Last night my fiancé was in here trying on dresses."

A look of recognition showed on the clerk's face. "Dr. Quinn?" she asked. "Everyone left so hastily. I wasn't sure what to do so I put the dresses on hold again."

"Yeah, umm… things are kind of complicated right now. But here's the thing, you don't happen to know which dress she liked do you?"

"The Vera Wang," she replied happily. "It's white with…"

Sully interrupted her. "I don't think I'm supposed to know," he laughed. "I just want to buy the dress."

Smiling widely, the salesclerk led him back to the counter pulling out the ticket from the night before. "I don't know what the alterations will cost yet but we can take care of those later." She turned to the register as she spoke, punching in several numbers. "Will this be cash or charge?"

"Cash," Sully replied pulling out his checkbook. He looked at the registry, grateful for Michaela's rent check which would hopefully cover the cost of the gown.

"It will be two thousand three hundred and twenty four dollars."

Sully's head shot up. "For one gown?"

"Yes, sir," she replied. "It's a Vera Wang design."

"Right," Sully commented wondering who in the world Vera Wang was. "On second thought, it'll be charge."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

**Chapter Ten**

In the morning, Michaela awoke early to get a head start on the day. She wanted to have plenty of time to drop by her gynecologist's office. Last night as she lay in bed, she considered simply doing the test herself but she wanted to be as positive as she could be about the results. Inside she felt so conflicted. The thought of telling Sully she was indeed pregnant excited her. She would love to see that look in his eyes again. Yet the thought of telling her mother she was pregnant filled her with dread. "I'm worse than a teenager," she whispered to herself as she slipped out of her room to eat some cereal. No one else was up yet and Michaela was glad for the solitude.

Moving out onto the stone patio with her bowl of cereal in hand, the morning air was cool but she didn't mind. Her thoughts turned quickly to her mother once again and she knew that her sisters were right. The only way to have some sort of closure on everything was to talk to her mother but she was still hesitant to do so. Things were so compounded one on top of the other that it was hard to sort through the various layers of their conflict. It had all began when she moved to Colorado in the first place. Michaela only wanted a fresh start, a new place after the traumatic year she'd experienced. First there was David's deception and then a few months later her father's unexpected death.

Colorado wasn't even in her mind when she first decided to look outside of Boston. Yet a friend from medical school emailed her that they were looking for someone to work in the neo-natal unit at Memorial Hospital in Colorado Springs. When she flew out for the interview, she'd fallen in love with the mountains and general atmosphere of the place. It was a dream come true when they called her to say she had the job. Yet her mother was displeased. All of her children lived in Boston and that was how she liked it. When Michaela packed the last of her belongings in the back of her car and set off across the country, she would have sworn that her mother would never speak to her again. Of course she did and that was the sole thing that still gave her hope now.

It occurred to Michaela then that the situation was probably much larger than she thought. True that she wasn't happy with Michaela's choices in general, but with her daughter marrying and remaining in Colorado, it would mean that contact with her and her grandchildren would be limited. This had never occurred to Michaela before and the more she thought about it she realized how this too played into the equation.

The thought of children brought her back again and she tried to recall the details of her last period – if it was short or strange in any way. Raising her hand to her chest, she lightly pushed on both her breasts swearing that the area around the nipples felt tender. She quickly discounted the enthusiastic love making session of the night before as the culprit, automatically assuming the worst. This style of thinking continued throughout the morning, where she skipped her usual coffee just to be on the safe side and neglected once again to take her birth control pill knowing if she was pregnant it would be detrimental. At work the smell of coffee in the break room made her nauseous and she counted five trips to the bathroom in the morning alone. By the time she drove herself to the gynecologist's around lunchtime, she was certain she was pregnant. The receptionist waved her on back, thinking she was there for a consult about a case which was fine with Michaela.

A rich booming voice cut through the hallway. "Michaela?"

She turned with a wide smile on her face. "Dr. Bernard," she said in greeting as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I thought you were going to come by next week for our consult on the Donovan's."

"Actually, I'm here to see your daughter." She met Cassie soon after moving to Colorado and had instantly taking a liking to her and her father. Just as she and Josef had worked together so did they, and Michaela loved them for that.

Knowing that her reply meant it was for personal reasons, he simply nodded. "Course I'm always grateful for an opportunity to see my favorite pediatrician."

"It's nice to see you too," she said leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek before starting back down the hall.

"Don't be such a stranger," he called after her. "Oh and bring that fiancé of yours around sometime. I want to meet him."

"I will," she said before disappearing around the corner. The door to Cassie's office was already open as Michaela stepped into the doorway. "Knock, knock."

Cassie looked up. "Come on in, Michaela," she said warmly.

Michaela did, closing the door and then dropping down into the chair across the desk from her. "Busy morning?" she asked looking at the pile of folders on the edge of the desk.

The small dark haired girl nodded. "It seems every one of my patients is all of a sudden pregnant." The color on Michaela's cheeks deepened and Cassie noticed right away. "You too?"

"I don't know," Michaela replied in a small voice. "That's why I'm here."

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test?"

"No."

"Missed a period?"

"No."

"Gone off your birth control?

"Well not really… I've missed the last three days but today only because I thought maybe I was pregnant." She looked up embarrassedly, suddenly realizing how all this must sound. "I've been so tired lately and using the bathroom frequently. Last night I got sick right after… well at an odd time."

Cassie couldn't help the grin on her face. "You're worse than some of my teenage patients, Dr. Quinn," she laughed. "I would say it's a fairly safe bet that you aren't pregnant but we'll do a test anyway." Michaela nodded gratefully. "Course three missed pills means you'll need to use other protection."

Michaela nodded. "Right," she said. "We will."

"Okay, let's see about that test."

* * *

Sully took a final look around the building site and nodded. "We're making good progress," he said to the foreman of his building crew. "I think we should have the house framed by next week."

The foreman nodded in agreement. "As long as it don't rain, I don't see no reason why we wouldn't."

The ringing of Sully's cell phone split the air and he reached down to disconnect the phone from his belt to check the number. When he saw that it was Michaela, he turned back to the foreman. "Excuse me for a minute."

"Certainly," the foreman replied watching him step away.

"Hello."

"It's me." Sully swallowed hard when he heard her voice, unable to tell if she was happy or upset. "I'm not pregnant," she added quickly so as not to leave Sully in the dark a moment longer.

"You sound disappointed. Are you?"

"Oh..well.. no... I actually…umm I'm at the pharmacy. I'm calling because I'm at the pharmacy."

Sully chuckled into the phone. "You're calling because you're at the pharmacy? Is that some kind of code or something?"

"Sully," she chastised him for teasing her even though she knew she had in fact sounded strange. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"I missed three pills and so we need to use other… umm..."

"Protection?" Sully guessed.

"Right." Her voice was low obviously kept that way to avoid others from hearing her conversation. Sully tried to picture her standing in the store actually saying these words and had the urge to ask her where she was right that second.

Glancing at his watch, he smiled to himself. "You went right from the doctor to the store?"

"I just wanted us to be prepared in case." Her voice was high pitched, the tone it took when she was on the defensive.

"Don't get all defensive. I'm incredibly turned on by that," he laughed to disarm her. He imagined her cheeks blushing as he spoke. "So what's the problem?"

"Well they come in sizes. I mean I knew they came in sizes … but I …" A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she stopped trying to explain.

"They come in flavors too."

"Sully, I'm being serious."

"I am too," he laughed and then knew he was pushing her too far. "Sorry," he uttered hastily. "Listen.. ah… you don't need to worry about it. I'll take care of that part."

"Well I'm already here now."

"I have the right kind at my house already." There was a silence on the other end of the line after he spoke which left Sully wondering what she was thinking. "You weren't the only one who was prepared," he finished.

On the other end of the line, Michaela smiled broadly remembering when she'd told him about being on the pill. "Well then, I'll head back to work."

"Have you talked to your mom?" Sully interjected quickly before she hung up.

"No, but I will."

"Tonight? Promise?"

"Tonight. I promise," she replied. "Love you."

"Love you too," he added before closing the phone. Looking back at the house, he smiled unable to wait for the day when they lived here together as man and wife.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

**Chapter Eleven**

Sully whistled as he drove across town, confident in the plan he concocted over the afternoon. He knew Michaela was going to need a little push tonight and though he was risking her being upset with him, he was going to be the one to do the pushing. Glancing at the clock he assured himself he had plenty of time. It was only six and Michaela wouldn't be home before seven thirty at the earliest.

After work, he'd stopped by home to shower and change. He knew how important appearances were to Elizabeth Quinn and he wanted to start off on the right foot. Sully chose an outfit that he knew Michaela liked as well, remembering fondly what had happened after the hospital's annual gala when he had to dress up. A repeat of that evening would be most welcome. Sighing deeply, he gave a shake of his head and reminded himself to stay focused on the matter at hand.

The nerves didn't hit until he pulled up in front of her apartment, perhaps because it was only then that things felt real. Stepping out of the car, he brushed off his clothes one last time and took a deep breath. This was for Michaela, he told himself. With her face in his mind, he moved forward ready to take whatever Elizabeth threw at him. At least he knew Rebecca and Marjorie were on his side and strangely that was very comforting.

Rebecca answered the door when he rang, smiling widely at his clean cut appearance. "Don't you look nice this evening?"

"Thank you," he said with a little smirk.

Marjorie's eyes grew wide as she stepped in close to her sister. "Yummy… break me off a piece of that."

"Marjorie," he greeted wondering what she was whispering in her sister's ear.

"Where are you taking us for dinner?" she asked in lieu of a greeting.

"A local place – trust me, you'll love it." As he spoke, he looked around for a glimpse of Elizabeth still not seeing her.

"Mother's on the patio," Rebecca said with a nod of her head. "She's been rather quiet all day, perhaps introspective. Now might be a good time to catch her."

"I hope so," Sully said the nerves becoming more acute by the moment. He walked slowly to the glass patio door, taking deep even breaths. Elizabeth looked up as he stepped out onto the stone and slid the glass door shut.

"Good afternoon Mr. Sully," she said casually, her eyes meeting his.

"Afternoon and please it's just Sully." Elizabeth gave a slight nod in recognition and continued to hold his gaze as if she sensed what was coming. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Certainly," she replied and following Sully's lead she took a seat at the glass table in the middle of the area.

"I know things are strained right now between you and Michaela, and I know a large part of that has to do with me." Elizabeth started to speak, but Sully stopped her. "Please let me finish what I need to say first." There was no nod of assent but she grew silent crossing her hands on the table in front of her which Sully took as a sign to go on. "I love your daughter very much, Mrs. Quinn. This isn't some line I use on her or on you. I've never had much in my life. Lost my mom and dad when I was young – got kicked around from place to place. When I lost my wife and daughter, I felt like I had no place in this world – like I had never belonged anywhere. Michaela changed all that." He paused for a moment to get a handle on his emotions, not wanting to seem over the top as he continued.

Elizabeth wasn't sure if was finished or not and so she looked up to see the wetness lingering in the corner of his eyes, speaking more to her than any words ever would. "When I asked your daughter to marry me, I wasn't trying to get her in bed with me. I wanted us to get married that weekend – to elope but she wouldn't cause of you."

"Because of me?" Elizabeth asked, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"She didn't think you'd approve of such a rushed ceremony."

"Well, I… she was right," Elizabeth finally admitted.

"But for me it's like we're already married. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that I love her and am committed to her. Marriage ain't some sort of contract that ya enter into and then decide to dissolve whenever you decide someone isn't keeping their end of the bargain. We've made our commitments to each other, God was our witness and no piece of paper or official church blessing is going to make that any more real."

He stopped suddenly, afraid he had gotten carried away. The look on Elizabeth's face was unreadable as she took in everything Sully had expressed. The silence soon became unbearable for him and having spoken his peace he stood. "I'm going to take Rebecca and Marjorie out to dinner this evening. I hope it will give you and Michaela a chance to talk." With that he stepped around the table to head for the glass sliding door.

"Sully." The voice caught him off guard and he froze in position, unsure whether to turn around or not. "I'm sorry that I've misjudged you."

Sully couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips. Slowly he turned back to face her. "Thank you," he whispered sincerely.

"I've given this all a lot of thought today and the one conclusion I keep coming back to is how happy Michaela is with you. I want you to know that I see that."

"I'm gonna do everything I can to keep her that way."

"Yes I believe you will." Elizabeth looked past him. "And I believe she's here now."

"Oh," Sully said in surprise. He hadn't counted on her just yet but as he turned, he laughed softly. She was standing at the kitchen counter pretending to flip through the mail as she cast quick glances out the sliding glass door at her mother and Sully.

"Perhaps you should put her out of her misery," Elizabeth said knowingly.

Sully nodded. "Have a good evening," he said reaching over to take her hand in his and give it a soft kiss.

"I think we will," she replied with a confident look in her eye.

Sully felt his nerves flare again, worried how Michaela would feel about his behind the scenes scheming. As he stepped back into the apartment, he met her questioning look. The sisters were noticeably absent.

"They're waiting in the car," Michaela informed him.

"What?"

"My sisters. They're waiting in the car."

"Oh. Did they tell you?" Sully couldn't tell if the look on her face was anger or curiosity.

Michaela shook her head. "No. They said you would explain." Her eyes ran down the expanse of his body, quickly taking in his appearance.

"I'm gonna take them out for dinner so you can talk to your mom." Michaela sighed deeply and dropped her head. Instantly Sully pulled her into his embrace, softly kissing the side of her head. "Just talk to her."

Resting her head against his shoulder, she breathed in deeply the smell of his aftershave. "You smell good."

"And look good too," he added cheekily.

"Tell Marjorie hands off," she laughed. Sully knew that was her statement of acceptance and he quickly nodded then leaned down to kiss her goodbye. "Will I see you again tonight?"

"Leave your window open," he whispered and then raised his eyebrows at her.

From outside the sliding glass, Elizabeth carefully watched the scene in front of her. Everything Sully had said still ran through her mind and she felt foolish for her hasty judgments. When he left, she reentered the apartment and instantly crossed to her daughter, giving her the hug that was two days late in coming.

"Mom," Michaela whispered warm and affectionately clinging to the woman she spent half of her life trying to get the approval of.

"We've been at odds for too long," Elizabeth said as she pulled back. Michaela nodded her agreement and motioned for her mother to sit down. Once they both were on the couch, Elizabeth spoke again. "I'm sorry that I've misjudged Sully so." She reached for her daughter's hand and held it in her own as she spoke.

"I'm sorry I've hid so many things from you," Michaela returned feeling as if the apologies were the beginning of clearing the air. "I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just wanted…" She stopped for a moment and looked down considering her words carefully.

Elizabeth stopped her though. "There isn't a reason for us to beat ourselves up anymore. Let's let the past be the past. Perhaps we could start fresh?"

"I'd like that," Michaela said, the corners of her lips curling into a smile.

Her mother closed her eyes and nodded, giving Michaela's hand a light squeeze. "A fresh start," she whispered and then added. "A new beginning." For one moment, she held onto the past tightly finding it hard to believe she was about to say what was in her mind. "I think we should set a date for this wedding."

Clearly grinning from ear to ear, Michaela reached for her purse to get her agenda. "Sully and I were thinking a fall wedding, perhaps September."

"The twentieth," Elizabeth replied looking straight ahead.

"But the twentieth is a Thursday."

"May twentieth," Elizabeth amended.

Michaela looked up in confusion. "But that's this Saturday."

"Precisely."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

**Chapter Twelve**

Sully wasn't sure exactly how it happened but he found himself standing in the middle of Victoria's Secret surrounded by bras, panties and lingerie. It was Marjorie's suggestion that he pick up a present for Michaela after dinner, in case there was any lingering resentment about pushing into talking with Elizabeth. Of course Sully's idea of the perfect present and Marjorie's idea were completely different.

Holding up a garter belt, Marjorie called over to him. "What do you think about this, Sully? It also comes in black."

"What is that?"

"A garter belt," Marjorie laughed as she crossed to him. She held it up to her hips and Sully quickly got the idea. "Uh… Michaela doesn't wear those."

Marjorie rolled her eyes. "It's not a practical thing. It's supposed to be sexy."

"I don't know if this is the kind of gift I want to get her," he said a deep wrinkled forming between his brows. "I mean this kind of feels like a gift for me rather than her."

Marjorie had disappeared again, behind another set of racks and Sully finally resolved himself to the fact that she wasn't listening to him. Looking over at Rebecca who was admiring a satin nightgown, Sully asked her advice. "Is this a good gift for Michaela?"

"Oh don't ask her," Marjorie yelled back still hidden from view. "If you looked up prude in the dictionary there would be a picture of her."

"Hmph!" Rebecca frowned in Marjorie's direction before turning back to reply to Sully. "I think that Michaela would appreciate something tasteful that you could both enjoy."

Emerging once again with several things in her hands, Marjorie laughed. "We could always get something for you to wear." Reaching over she tapped his backside boldly with her hand. "That butt would look great in a thong or g string."

Suddenly picking out something for Michaela sounded like a much better idea and he turned to look at the rack of nightgowns that was nearby, ignoring Marjorie's comment altogether. "There's so many," Sully said holding out a sheer red slip and trying to imagine it on Michaela. He put it back down with a shake of his head.

"Oh this is cute," Marjorie said having discovered the bridal section on Sully's right side. She held up a little pair of black panties and tank. "What do you think?"

"It says bridesmaid," Rebecca pointed out.

"Duh… I know. It's for me." Marjorie held it up to the front of her and smiled. "I think I'll go try it on." With that she disappeared but Rebecca and Sully neither one minded, knowing she was more of a hindrance than a help.

A saleslady approached from the side and asked, "Can I help you find anything?"

"Just lookin' for something for my fiancé but not quite so red."

The young blond laughed. "Perhaps something more innocent looking?"

"Yes," Sully said as he nodded.

Almost instantly she picked up something to show him. "This is a babydoll nightie, only slightly sheer."

"Oh I like that color," Rebecca chimed in. "And the lace. Michaela will like the lace."

"It has matching panties that go underneath," she pointed out lifting up the material to show him.

Sully swallowed hard as he imagined Michaela walking out of the bathroom in this, her hair loose about her shoulders. The color was somewhere between pink and peach and it was much more subtle than the red or black items. The top was trimmed with lace with a little bow underneath the fitted section that would outline her breasts. While the top was solid, the rest was sheer and he knew he would be able to make out the lace trimmed panties through the material. "Yes," he managed to mutter. "I'll take that one."

* * *

They stopped at a card store on the way home, so that Sully could get a gift bag. Actually the one from the store was nice enough to use but they all agreed that walking through the door with a Victoria's Secret bag in hand and announcing it was a gift for Michaela, wouldn't sit well with Elizabeth. Every mile closer they came to Michaela's apartment, the tension in Sully's truck increased as each wondered if things were now resolved between Michaela and their mother. When they reentered the apartment, they found Elizabeth seated beside Michaela on the couch, carryout containers scattered on the coffee table. 

"Oh, I'm glad you're back," Elizabeth began. "I need some help convincing Michaela that we can pull off a wedding this weekend."

"What?" Marjorie exclaimed, throwing down her shopping bags in a near by chair. "A wedding this weekend? Why the rush all of a sudden?" She turned to look at her sister. "Michaela, are you pregnant?"

Her sister's cheeks turned scarlet, knowing how she'd thought she might be. "No," she quickly answered, turning her eyes to Sully. She couldn't read his expression. There was a small smile on his face and his eyes had taken on a glassy appearance. "Perhaps it would be better if I talked to Sully alone for a minute."

"Of course," Elizabeth said rather supportively earning her looks of surprise from both Rebecca and Marjorie.

Michaela stood and headed towards the bedroom. Sully hesitated for a moment as if he wasn't sure what was going on but with a gentle nudge from Rebecca, he followed her inside. Michaela's back was towards him as he closed the door and set the present on the bed. "Mother seems to be insistent that we should go ahead and get married. I told her that it simply isn't the right time but she keeps pressing." She felt Sully's arms close around her, his breath on the side of her face.

"Why isn't it the right time?"

Sighing in frustration, she started to enumerate the reasons she'd given to her mother. "Well for one I don't have a dress and then there's…"

Sully interrupted her second item. "You do have a dress."

"We never bought it the other night after the fight in the store."

"I know. I went back and bought it the next day," Sully informed her as he turned her in his arms.

With wide eyes, she looked up at him. "You bought that dress?" Sully nodded and kissed the corner of her mouth lightly. Michaela couldn't help but smile, knowing that he would have had to put the dress on his credit card which Sully hated to do. Her voice was softer this time as she continued. "We don't have a church or reception hall. We haven't invited anyone."

"I'm sure that we could have it outside like we were planning at one of the parks here. As for guests, who all did you want to invite? I mean your family is here – all our friends are here." He kissed the other side of her mouth this time as he finished speaking.

"The house isn't done," she pointed out.

Sully chuckled gently. "You've got this place. I've got a place. I'm sure we can make one of them work until the house is done." He felt Michaela tensing in his arms as he swiftly took care of each objection. Tightening his grasp on her, he kissed her hard on the mouth capturing her top lip between his.

Michaela felt his teeth graze her lip and she shuddered against him, loving the sensation. As he pulled back, she gave her last objection, though she knew it was a weak one. "I don't have any time off for a honeymoon."

Quickly removing his arms from around her, he stepped back. "That's it wedding's off," he teased.

"Sully."

"Honeymoon's the most important part," he reasoned. "Without that, what's the point of gettin' married?"

It was now Michaela's turn to quell his objection. "I could make it up to you," she whispered now pulling him close. Her face was only inches from his as she rubbed up against him. "And we could always have a proper honeymoon later on." Their lips met once again, the kiss deep and fierce as each struggled to get closer to the other.

"You've convinced me," he whispered when she pulled back to catch her breath. One hand was holding her tight about the waist, the other tangled in her hair.

"And you've convince me. I suppose we should go tell them."

Sully looked longingly at the bed. "I suppose we should. But can I give you your present first?"

"A present?" She raised her eyebrows at him, remembering seeing Marjorie's bags from Victoria's Secret and then looking over at the gift bag on the bed. She smiled broadly and then stepped away to sit on the edge of her mattress. Sully picked up the bag and handed it to her, a tentative smile on his face. He hadn't given her such a personal gift before and he hoped that it wouldn't make her feel awkward.

Michaela removed the tissue paper and looked down into the bag as she slipped in a hand to draw out the gown. "Oh Sully," she murmured.

"Is that a good Oh Sully?" he asked as she then retrieved the matching panties.

Michaela laid out both items on the bed and stood. "Of course it is. I love it." She opened her arms and he stepped immediately back into her embrace. "Thank you," she said giving him a feathery kiss. "It's beautiful."

"I can't wait to see it on you." As he spoke he pressed her body closer to his, making her aware of the subtle changes that were already occurring.

"I think I could arrange a private showing," she teased as Sully kissed her once more before letting her go. "Do you need to go by your house?"

"For what?"

Dropping her voice low, she looked at him impatiently. "Protection."

Sully gave a little smirk. "Oh that's all taken care of," he whispered and patted his back pocket containing his wallet. "Just don't forget to unlock your window." He raised his eyebrows at her as he spoke.

"I won't," she said walking past him with a seductive smile on her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

Chapter Thirteen

When Michaela and Sully returned to the room, full throttle planning was going on for a wedding they hadn't even agreed to yet. Elizabeth, having regained her ethereal energy, sat on the couch with Rebecca scribbling frantically on a notepad. Standing at the end of the couch with Sully's hand in the small of her back, Michaela smiled wryly at her mother. "Is it all planned yet?"

With a sheepish glance downward, Elizabeth secretly enjoyed her daughter's friendly banter. "We're just waiting on word as to whether this affair is on or not." She looked from Michaela to Sully expectantly. "Are you planning on leaving us in suspense all night?"

Sully chuckled and wrapped his arms around Michaela, holding her tightly about the abdomen. A wide grin spread across Michaela's face, the burden of how to pull it off momentarily forgotten. "We're getting married this weekend," she said relieving the anxious looks.

Saying the words out loud had a magical effect on each of them. Inside Michaela felt like dancing and shouting for joy as happiness bubbled over until she felt intoxicated with it. Elizabeth went right back to her notepad but the lined look on her face was gone, replaced with the soft look that Michaela remembered from childhood. Rebecca kept wiping at stray tears, her own happiness making her heavily emotional. Even Marjorie looked more excited than usual, craning her neck to see her other's list.

"We have a lot to do," Sully said, the voice of reason threatening to squash their joy.

Elizabeth was not deterred though. She simply rolled up her sleeves ready to face the challenge head on. "Then let's get down to business." This was the most animated she'd been since her arrival. "First things first, we need to go back to the wedding boutique and purchase that dress and hope that it doesn't need much alternation work."

"Sully already took care of that," Michaela informed them with an appreciate glance backwards. Letting go of Michaela, Sully moved Marjorie's bags out of the last free chair and took a seat. Michaela knew she could scoot in between Rebecca and her mother on the couch but she chose Sully's lap instead, settling into the crook of his arm.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in their direction but not because of their physical closeness. "You bought the dress?"

"Don't worry, I haven't seen it. I only paid for it." He laughed as he spoke, knowing how Elizabeth thought.

"Thank goodness that one of you is forward thinking," she pronounced going back to her list. "Mr. Sully.. I mean… Sully, could you take care of location. I know that you wanted to have it outside so we'll need a tent or two."

"I can do that," Sully agreed.

Making a check mark on her list, Elizabeth moved quickly to the next item. "Rebecca is going to take care of catering."

"We met Grace tonight so I'll simply pop around and see her in the morning. I'm sure she would love to help even on short notice."

"And Marjorie…"

"I'm going to be in charge of the bachelorette party," she said interrupting her mother. "So I'll need a list of friends you'll want to invite. I'll plan your bachelor party too, if you'd like Sully. Just tell me what kind of entertainment you would prefer."

Clearing her throat loudly, Elizabeth gave a shake of her head. "Marjorie is in charge of the guest list and invitations as well as bridesmaid dresses."

"Invitations? We don't have time for invitations," Michaela protested. "I think a few simple phone calls will do."

"Don't worry, Michaela. I've got some ideas."

"That's what worries me." Michaela gave her sister a warning look before turning back towards her mother. "I suppose that leaves me in charge of the actual ceremony."

"Well the two of us. I'll take care of most of the things but you'll need to get someone who can perform the ceremony."

"I can do that," Michaela assured.

Elizabeth finally set down the pad of paper and smiled. "I love a challenge," she said letting out a deep breath. "If only your father could be here…" Her voice trailed off at the mention of Josef, hoping she hadn't upset Michaela.

"He is here," Michaela whispered as Sully tightened his grip on her. "Through each of you – he's here."

* * *

Sully knocked softly on the bathroom door. "Michaela? You need some help?" He leaned his head against the door to listen, a soft smile on his face.

"I'll be right out," she called somewhat nervously running the brush through her hair once again.

"Okay." Sully wandered over to the bed and flopped down. He had already shed his clothing and now sat in only his boxer briefs, anxiously waiting for her. The click of the knob as it turned made him sit upright, looking forward to seeing Michaela in his gift.

Slowly, she peeked her head out and smiled. "Are you ready?" Sully nodded eagerly as she emerged. It was very much like what Sully had imagined, though of course better now that she was standing before him.

"Wow," he said mindful to keep his voice low.

Michaela glanced shyly down and then back at Sully. "Do you think it looks alright on me?"

Sully didn't answer right off but moved to the side of the bed and opened his arms for her. "Come here." Resting his forehead against her abdomen, he placed a kiss just above her belly button. "You look amazing," he whispered.

Hearing Sully's confirmation, she let out the breath she'd been holding. Growing up, she never felt as pretty as her sisters, let alone sexy but with Sully that all changed. His words were a constant reminder that he found her incredibly sexy while his touches made her feel desirable. Putting on the gown tonight had only boosted her confidence and once Sully approved it she felt bolder than usual. Moving onto the bed, she straddled his lap while Sully leaned back to accommodate her. "Marjorie is not planning a bachelor party for you."

"Why not?" Sully teased, his hands slipping under the edge of the gown and settling against the lace trimmed panties.

Michaela rolled her eyes. "She'll book herself as the entertainment."

Sully laughed a little too loudly and Michaela quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "Shh!" she cautioned. "Don't wake my family."

With a repentant look, Sully let his hands wander farther up her back bringing the two of them into closer contact. "I don't think she should be in charge of your bachelorette party either. The thought of half naked men rubbing up against you, makes me a little bit crazy."

"Well you've opened a whole new world for me," Michaela whispered bringing her mouth to hover just over his. "I didn't know what I was missing." Lightly she kissed his right cheek and then his left, trailing her tongue down to his lips. Sully was going to make a joke about how she'd had the best already but he was completely distracted now. Michaela's hands were against his chest, caressing the hardened muscles as her tongue danced inside of his mouth.

Letting her move at her own pace, Sully enjoyed the feel of her above him. He continued to explore her body with his hands, caressing every inch of her back and sides, before slipping his hands underneath the bodice to tease her swelling flesh. Before long, he found himself prostrate on the bed, her hands pushing down on the waistband of his boxers to free his growing arousal.

Breaking off the endless kiss, Sully swallowed hard. "Wait," he whispered and then reaching for the bedside table managed to pick up the silver wrapper. He fumbled slightly as he tried to open it and hated the interruption to their mood. Michaela was growing frustrated to and finally laid her hands over his.

"Don't worry about it," she said softly, the words themselves rather seductive. "We're getting married on Saturday."

Sully smiled broadly. "Good thinking," he said tossing the wrapper to the side.

Michaela made to roll onto the bed but Sully held her fast. She hesitated for a moment, always feeling unsure of herself in new situations like this. Would she be able to please him? "What's wrong?" Sully asked, his hands working to rid her of the last barrier to their joining.

"I've never… uh… been like this before." Her cheeks were flushed and Sully couldn't tell if it was the pink of arousal or embarrassment.

"I've never been like this," he quipped. Michaela couldn't tell if he was teasing her or not and this didn't seem like the moment to ask if Abby was adventurous in the bedroom. Deciding to give it a try, she leaned over him letting her hair brush against his skin and pool around his fullness. The sensation was incredibly erotic and Sully has a hard time not making any noise. When she lowered herself to him, he kissed her deeply stifling both of their cries in each other's mouths.

Yet out in the kitchen, Marjorie was helping herself to a glass of water having done a little late night reading before bed. The muffled cries escaped her ears as well as the whispered words of love and affection but the gentle tap of the bed against the wall couldn't be ignored.

With a smirk on her face, she headed back to bed already planning what she'd say to Michaela in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

Chapter Fourteen

The warm water of the shower cascaded over Michaela as she stepped in to begin her day. Reluctantly, she had left Sully in bed asleep, wanting to stay with him but knowing she needed to get ready for work. To think that she would wake up with him every day for the rest of her life was such a powerful feeling. He was a part of her in a way she'd never experienced before and it scared and thrilled her all at the same time. Lathering a washcloth, she ran it over her body as images of the night before came rushing back.

Never before had she been quite as bold, so in control of their love making. Normally Sully initiated and controlled the pace but last night that all changed. Being above him, surrounding him as she had, Michaela felt powerful. Pleasing them both with her movements, she varied their love making leaning forward and then backward as Sully groaned in blissful agony. She enjoyed the feel of his hands against her backside as he encouraged her movements. Again she thought of Abigail, wondering how their love making had differed. It was a question she had never asked and she wasn't sure she ever would but that didn't stop her curiosity.

Sully was so sure of himself with her, always knowing the right place to touch or kiss. He could bring her to the point of ecstasy without ever touching her most intimate places. The way he kissed the underside of her arm or raked his fingers across her scalp, the way his tongue felt as he outlined her belly button or kissed his way up her thigh- each made Michaela writhe in delight. One look from him was enough to arouse her so that she couldn't think about anything but being with him. Even now she felt the heat between her thighs, radiating upward no matter how hard she tried to repress it.

As if reading her mind, the door of the bathroom opened and then the door of the shower. Sully stood there casually, his hair still tousled from sleep as he let his eyes roam over her curves. "Got room for one more in there?"

Proffering a sudsy hand towards him, Michaela smiled. "It might be a tight fit."

Sully moved in behind her, pulling her back against him as he kissed her shoulder. "I missed you this morning," he whispered continuing his trail of kisses to the other shoulder. "I wanted to thank you for last night."

Michaela felt the warmth on her cheeks. "It wasn't …too much?"

"No," he chuckled turning her quickly so that her nipples pressed against his chest. "Why would you think that?"

Growing nervous, Michaela tensed slightly. "No reason," she whispered dropping her eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I know but this is different."

"Why's it different?"

Michaela took a deep breath. "It's about the past," she whispered.

Sensing where this was headed, Sully stroked her back. "About Abby?" She didn't reply right away but he knew from the way she held herself back slightly what she was thinking. "Things with Abby were complicated, Michaela."

Michaela raised her eyes, the questioning look preceding the actual asking. "Complicated?"

"Can we talk about this later?" He pressed her close again and she could feel his swollen arousal. "We don't have much time."

At first he thought she might turn him down, he could see her eyes darting back and forth as if avoiding him. When she lifted her head though, he recognized that she was simply fighting with desire, not with him. Neither was able to resist the building heat. Sully raised a hand to her cheek, running his thumb across her trembling lips. Michaela surprised him by taking it in her mouth, suckling and then nipping lightly at his thumb. "I love it when you're bold," he whispered to encourage her to continue.

Her hands began to move downward and for one moment Sully thought she was going to caress him but she moved back quickly to lean against the shower wall. At first Sully was a little disappointed, wondering where the girl from last night had retreated to. "We don't have much time," she reminded him and he realized her movement was an invitation for him to join them together.

* * *

Balancing her bagel on top of a mug of coffee, Michaela walked over to the table where her mother sat with Rebecca. She reached for a section of the morning paper but Elizabeth stopped her. "We need to talk flowers," she informed her daughter quickly pulling out the same notepad from the night before. "I'm going to the florist first thing this morning."

Knowing that her mother knew flowers much better than her, Michaela decided to simply let her make the decisions. "The flowers are all you," she said grabbing for the paper once more and finally succeeding.

"But what do you like? Certainly you have a preference for your bouquet?"

Michaela gave a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe roses?"

Elizabeth twisted her mouth to the side while she was thinking. "Some red roses would pick up the color of your dress nicely with perhaps some stephanotis."

Perusing an article on the rising costs of healthcare, Michaela nodded in agreement mumbling, "That sounds nice."

"Oh and some white gerber daisies." Elizabeth was so excited she never noticed Michaela's lack of attention. Continuing to jot down notes, she started to talk out loud about what the bridesmaids could carry as well as what other flowers would be needed. Rebecca and Michaela shared a look at one point, both smiling over their mother's rambling. The bedroom door opening finally stopped her as Marjorie emerged. "What are you wearing?" Elizabeth asked narrowing her eyes.

"Do you like it?" Marjorie asked doing a little twirl in the middle of the floor, modeling the bridesmaid tank and boy shorts. "I bought them last night."

Elizabeth simply raised her eyebrows and then went back to her list. "Please choose something tasteful for the bridesmaid dresses."

"Oh Rebecca and I talked about them last night. We thought we should just go simple. I'm going to Saks when the mall opens to see what they might have. That way we won't have to fool with alterations."

Rebecca looked over at her sister, worrying that Michaela would feel out of the loop with everyone making so many decisions for her. "If that's alright with you, Michaela," she tagged on to Marjorie's plan.

"I think it's a great idea. You might as well buy dresses that there might be a chance you'll actually wear again."

Rebecca laughed. "I suppose you have four unwearable dresses from each of our weddings."

The color on Michaela's cheeks deepened as she went back to her paper, purposefully not answering her sister's question. The dresses had been given to Goodwill long ago. "I better get ready to go," Michaela said hastily.

"Oh before you leave we need to talk guest list," Rebecca quickly intercepted.

"I thought Marjorie was doing guest list?"

"We're sharing," Marjorie said wrapping an arm around Rebecca's shoulder. "We figured two heads were better than one."

"Thank you," Michaela mouthed to Rebecca who simply smiled.

Reaching over, Marjorie swatted her on the arm. "I saw that!" Straightening back to her original position, she smirked. "Gettin' ready to move in with Sully?"

Michaela shook her head. "We haven't decided where we'll live yet."

Turning casually in the other direction, Marjorie continued. "Oh cause it sounded like you were packing stuff or moving furniture around last night." Michaela had to only take one look at her sister's eyes to verify that she knew. "I thought I heard something banging against the wall."

Michaela took a deep breath, unsure whether to be embarrassed or angry. Remembering Sully's advice from earlier, she fought through both emotions. "Just doing a little yoga before I went to sleep. I find it relaxes me."

"I bet," Marjorie snorted.

"You really should try it sometime. It might cure your desire for late night wanderings."

"Back to the guest list," Rebecca intervened before their mother figured out what they were referring to. "I need to know about Sully's family, who he might want to invite. Of course I'll ask him but I thought you might be able to give us some sort of an idea."

Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, Michaela grew nervous. It had never occurred to her that she would need to tell her family about Sully's background. Truthfully she wasn't sure how they would take it, especially her mother. "His parents passed away when he was younger but he does have some people he considers family."

"Good, I'll make sure they get invited. What are their names?"

"Cloud Dancing and Snowbird," Michaela whispered clattering dishes in the sink.

Three sets of eyes looked up at her, confused by the strange names. "Sully grew up differently," she began, immediately taking the defensive. "Very differently."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marjorie blurted out. "Was he raised by wolves?" She laughed at her own joke but everyone else remained serious.

Michaela picked up her messenger bag in frustration. "I don't have time to properly explain right now. Trust me, it's a long story." Guilt rose up inside of her as she questioned whether she was ashamed to tell them but she convinced herself that now simply wasn't the best time. "We'll talk when I get home." With that she quickly disappeared out the door, her conscience still prickling within her.

"Can't wait to hear this," Marjorie said rubbing her hands together.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

Chapter Fifteen

Having finished rounds a little early that morning, Michaela was able to complete a few wedding preparations. She contacted Pastor Johnson at the church they attended and he seemed excited to help even if it was short notice. He'd been asking since they became engaged when they would set a date. The only stipulation was that he wanted to meet with them tonight for a premarital counseling appointment. After that, Michaela made a few phone calls and managed to hire a photographer who was an art student over at the college. Leaning back against her chair, she smiled at her success while her stomach reminded her it was lunchtime.

As if on cue, a knock came to the door and Sully stuck his head in. "Hey," he said casually slipping inside with a bag in hand.

Michaela rose and met him in the middle of the room, greeting him with three feathery kisses before pressing her lips hard against his. Sully wrapped his free arm around her waist to keep her from moving away. "How's the morning been?"

"Pretty good, actually. I feel like I've managed to accomplish quite a bit including getting Monday off." She smiled up at him. "Perhaps we can go away for Saturday and Sunday night. A little mini honeymoon if you will."

"Sounds nice." Sully leaned down to kiss her once more unable to resist her swollen lips. "I managed to reserve the park and hire the table and chairs so I would say my morning was rather successful as well."

"Oh and I talked to Pastor Johnson. He's fine with the short notice but he wants to meet with us tonight for a sort of premarital counseling session."

"Do you think we need that?"

Michaela gave a little shrug. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Besides there are things we haven't talked about." As she spoke, she pulled away from his embrace settling on the couch and softly patting the cushion beside her. Sully quickly acquiesced, passing the bag which contained her lunch. "Where's yours?

"I ate on the way over in the car. I missed breakfast this morning," he said raising his eyebrows slightly as a reminder of their time together in the shower. Sully reached down and pulled her feet into his lap, quickly ridding her of the clogs and socks.

"What are you doing?" Michaela laughed.

"Pampering you. The bride deserves to be pampered." As he spoke, his hands began a deep massage of the balls of her feet, knowing this was usually the sore place.

"And I'm trying to think what we still need to talk about."

As she reached in the bag to find her lunch, she considered Sully's last statement. "We haven't discussed who will take care of the finances." Sully nodded but remained quiet. "And well… I think there are things in our past we still don't know about each other."

Sully continued to work on her feet as he spoke. "What don't I know about you?"

Michaela gave a little shrug as she took the first bite of her sandwich, Abigail lingering in her mind.

"It this about Abby?" He could see the pink on her cheeks and knew that her curiosity wouldn't let her leave this alone. "What is it that you want to know?"

Michaela took another bite of her sandwich quickly to give herself a chance to figure out how to word her question. Sully looked over at her knowingly and she dropped her eyes. "You know that I was ..well… a virgin when we … made love." Her voice was no louder than a whisper now but Sully's continued movements against her feet encouraged her to continue. "I suppose I can't help wondering how I compare – if I'm doing things right."

A gentle laugh escaped Sully's throat. "Of course you're doing things right," he assured her. "I love being with you. I'm the one sneaking through your bedroom window at night." Michaela smiled at that thought as she took another bite of her food. "I don't compare you to Abigail."

"Never?"

Sully swallowed hard, deciding to simply tell her in order to quell her curiosity. He didn't mind telling her but it always made him feel rather foolish. "You know how it was for me growing up. When I married Abby, I entered a different world. Loren was against us from the start but he made me a manger in one of his stores simply because he wanted to know his daughter was taken care of. I used to try so hard – work late hours and such. I wanted to please Loren and Abby. I wanted to prove to them both that I could take care of her."

"Of course you did," Michaela added lovingly rubbing his arm.

"We'd only been married for about two years. I guess I never noticed how lonely Abby was. Work consumed me. One night she came to me crying, admitting that she's had an affair but that it was over now. Still, I was devastated." Sully wasn't looking at her now, his hands stilled against her feet. "I felt like such a failure."

"You stayed with her though." She gave his arm a light squeeze as she spoke, wanting to take away the pained look in his eyes."

Sully nodded. "I loved her. I wanted to make it work and she said that she wanted to as well. She was just tired of being ignored. She broke it off with him but.." Turning his face up to her, Michaela could see the hurt that still pooled in his eyes. Removing her feet from his lap, she pulled him over to her, letting his head rest against her shoulder. "Things are different with you Michaela." Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply wanting her presence to penetrate every bit of his being. Sully's hand found hers and he entwined their fingers together. "When we're together, the world fades away. I can't explain it."

Michaela turned her head and kissed his forehead with feather light kisses, his words causing tears to gather in her eyes. Sully's ragged breath against her neck, stirred her. "The way you are with me… you make me feel like I'm the only man in the world that you want.'"

"You are," she whispered. "You always will be. I can't even imagine being with someone else."

Sully turned to look up at her, deep contentment in his eyes. Their lips met in a deep kiss, perfectly capturing the intensity of the moment. Michaela couldn't help but think of this morning and the way she'd shied away from telling her family about him and vowed that she would as soon as she arrived home. She loved this man before her with all her heart. Who cared about his past? Only their future mattered now.

* * *

Sully's cell phone rang almost as soon as he left the hospital. It turned out to be Rebecca asking that he join the Quinn sisters for a late lunch and some wedding planning. He didn't bother to tell them that he'd already eaten, partially because he didn't want them to know he'd seen Michaela. The fun of sneaking around to have secret trysts strangely excited him and he liked the mystery of their late night and lunchtime meetings. 

When he arrived at the restaurant, he found Rebecca alone at the table. Elizabeth wasn't there yet. She was still with the florist right down the street and would join them shortly. Marjorie was only in the bathroom. "Oh Sully," Rebecca began extending her hand to him. "I'm so glad you could make it. I really need to finalize the guest list because invitations will go out this afternoon."

A deep crease settled between Sully's eyes. "How are you going to do that?"

"We've hired a messenger service to deliver each one this evening or tomorrow morning at the latest. I have to get them the invitations by three though. They're being printed right now."

Sully nodded and noticed the flash of red out of the corner of his eye that meant Marjorie was coming back. A smirk formed on her lips as she looked over at Sully. "Well hello yoga instructor," she laughed as she took her seat.

"Yoga instructor?" Again confusion was the chief emotion on Sully's face.

Marjorie raised her eyebrows as she spoke. "I heard some noises coming from Michaela's bedroom last night. Her story is that she was doing yoga. I thought you might be her instructor."

"Marjorie," Rebecca chastised as she tried to read the look on Sully's face.

"Don't worry Rebecca," Sully assured. "I'm sure Marjorie's just feeling a little jealous because she isn't doing any yoga right now."

Rebecca couldn't help smile at her sister's reddened cheeks, grateful that Sully knew how to give it right back to her. "Well then…who shall I add to the guest list on your behalf?"

"Cloud Dancing and Snowbird but I'll take care of getting the invitation to them. And my friend Daniel." He stopped and thought for a moment. "Everyone else Michaela knows too so I'm sure they're already invited."

Still stinging from Sully's comment, Marjorie decided to dig into the mysterious past of Sully. "Michaela said your parents passed away when you were young?"

Sully nodded. "They did."

Elizabeth arrived at that moment and Sully stood to pull out her chair for her. Elizabeth smiled in appreciation, impressed with Sully's social skills when it came to this sort of thing. "What a productive morning," she said whimsically. "I almost think it's easier to plan a wedding in a week than over a few months. You've booked the park Sully?"

"I have and I took care of the tents, tables and chairs."

"Good. I spoke to Michaela a few minutes ago and she has spoken to the Pastor as well as hired a photographer. I can't believe how nicely everything is coming together."

"Sully was just sharing with us about his childhood," Marjorie interjected, wanting to get back to the subject at hand.

"Oh, you were?" Elizabeth looked over at him with interest.

Sully gave Marjorie a strange look and then turned to his future mother in law. "I thought maybe Michaela told you?"

"She was going to tell us this morning but then she had to leave for work. I think she got up a little late from the way she was rushing about."

A smile formed on Sully's lips knowing he was the one who'd made her late. "Well if you want to hear about my family…" Three sets of eager eyes looked over at him and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to get away with not telling them. "Umm… where to begin? My parents were Droppers."

"Droppers?"

"There was a commune just south of Pueblo called Drop City. I started life there."

"Commune?" Elizabeth's face turned pale. "As in hippies?"

Sully gave a little shrug of his shoulders. "Well, umm.. yes. They believed in the Open Land movement so we moved back to the land. We lived in a VW microbus for awhile. I was five before I actually slept in a bed." He laughed as he said this last part, thinking of the expression on Michaela's face when he'd told her. The surprised looks that greeted him now were similar and Sully found himself enjoying the story telling. "My father was a painter. He became sick when I was about four. We practiced holistic medicine but it did little good against the aggressive cancer. He died right before my fifth birthday."

"I'm so sorry," Rebecca said reaching over and laying her hand against his arm. He saw Michaela's compassion then and Sully couldn't help but smile.

"My mother disappeared a few years later."

"Disappeared?" Marjorie asked, planning to say something else but her sister's scolding look stopped her.

"It wasn't that unusual. Everyone at the commune was like a parent to us kids and so at first no one even noticed. It was only after a week that it became obvious she was gone."

"You never found out what happened to her?"

Sully shook his head. "I know it seems strange but no one even reported her missing. It wasn't like people there trusted the cops or the government in any manner. Really life didn't change much for me. I was still a child of the commune – I still had parents and brothers and sisters in the other people who lived there. When the community broke up, a young couple took me with them. They took my friend Daniel too. His mother died from a drug overdose."

"Cloud Dancing and Snowbird?" Rebecca asked.

"Is that their real name?" Marjorie interjected. "Or is that their free love names?"

Ignoring her slur, Sully replied. "They're both Cheyenne." He saw the blank look on their faces. "Native Americans," he added and all three faces showed signs of recognition. "They left the Cheyenne reservation when they got together and soon became a part of Drop City. They choose to keep their traditional names."

"Where did you go after Drop City?" Elizabeth asked as she tried to keep her face from showing the horror she felt inside.

"All over. I saw the whole country. I protested in Washington. I lived on a cattle ranch for awhile. We went to music festivals, visited Haight-Ashbury, though by then it had changed drastically. I only left them when I met Abigail. She was speaking at a Greenpeace rally we attended."

Elizabeth wasn't interested in Abigail though, but only in what Sully's past might mean for Michaela's future. "When did you go to school?"

"Never did. I learned plenty from the places I went and the people I met. Snowbird would make us have formal lessons sometimes but in general I was free to do what I wanted."

To alee her own fear, Elizabeth couldn't help but ask, "But if you and Michaela have children, they'll go to school, won't they?"

Sully's eyes grew wide. "I suppose we'd let them choose."

The words hung in the air for a moment, no one saying anything. Even Rebecca knew that Michaela would never go for what Sully was suggesting. They obviously hadn't discussed it. The three woman exchanged glances, each knowing an inevitable fight was coming.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

Chapter Sixteen

Sully left Michaela's mother and sisters shortly after three. Michaela was working until seven and so they'd set the time to meet with Pastor Johnson for eight. That meant Sully had just enough time to drive out to Sunrise Ranch where Cloud Dancing and Snowbird had taken up residence in the late nineties. The ranch was in essence a continuation of the spirit of Drop City. It was nestled in the foothills of the Rocky Mountains, about an hour and a half outside of Colorado Springs. The place was now a retreat and conference center, offering spiritual attunement sessions as well as a get away from the busyness of the world. All the food was grown right on the land, organically – the way nature intended. For Sully, going to Sunrise was stepping back into the other life he'd known.

He couldn't help but smile at the entrance sign, the words underneath the name read "The fulfillment of divine character calls for the revelation of the finest qualities of spiritual perception, honesty, courage, discipline, flexibility and love." To him it sounded as if the words came right from Cloud Dancing's mouth, though he knew it was simply the motto of the whole community. Sully loved it at the Ranch, even spending close to six months holed up here after Abigail and Hannah died. Upon his arrival, it didn't take him long to find Snowbird who greeted him with open arms.

"You look so happy," she said patting one of his cheeks.

"I am. I have something to tell you… you and Cloud Dancing. Where is he?" Sully looked around as if his brother might appear at any moment.

"Out in the orchard but he should be in soon." She smiled at him mysteriously as she spoke as if she already knew his secret. "Come and we will wait for him in the serenity garden." Sully nodded and followed, glad for the chance to be outside in the natural beauty of this place.

They settled on a bench on the east side of the garden so that Sully had the best view of the mountains. "How is Michaela?" Snowbird asked as they sat down.

"She's good," he replied itching to tell her more. "She's why I'm here actually."

A wide grin spread across Snowbird's face. "You will be a father again."

Sully started to point out that they weren't married yet but than quickly remembered who he was speaking to. Cloud Dancing and Snowbird weren't legally married either, just as his parents weren't. The speech he gave to Elizabeth about not needing a piece of paper to prove his commitment was second nature to him. He had heard it and lived it all his life. Each of the two couples considered themselves married but their anti-establishment outlook on life resented a government who governed marriage like they did everything else. "No," Sully simply relied with a shake of his head. "Not yet anyway."

"Then you will be married?"

"Why do I even bother coming out here?" Sully teased. "Cloud Dancing sees everything before I can tell him."

"So my vision was correct," a soft voice from behind them spoke. Sully smiled and stood, nodding his head. "It is good to see you my brother."

"And you," Sully said as they embraced.

"It will be soon?" His question was direct and he looked as though he already knew the answer.

"This Saturday. I came to invite you. I don't want to get married again without your presence." They hadn't been there for the wedding to Abigail, partially because they were upset at the choices he was making – taking a job in a store that exploited labor as they saw it.

Snowbird spoke up. "Of course we will be there."

"Thank you," Sully said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and then looking back at Cloud Dancing. "We're meeting with the pastor tonight but I'd like for you to have a part in the ceremony. If you would?"

Cloud Dancing smiled. "I will if you would like though I see your commitment in your eyes. My words will not make her heart yours anymore than it already is."

Snowbird gravitated towards her husband, wrapping one arm around his waist and looking up at him knowingly. "You will tell him?"

Sully looked from one to the other, wondering what they were talking about as both of their faces took on a more serious expression. Cloud Dancing turned to face Sully. "In my vision, I saw great happiness that is why I guessed that Michaela and you would be celebrating soon but that wasn't all I saw." Sully raised his eyes and moved his hand impatiently to indicate Cloud Dancing should continue. "Something still stands between you and I fear it will cause problems."

For a moment Sully tensed knowing how accurate Cloud Dancing's visions usually were. His mind searched for the thing that still stood between them but he could not think of anything. With a furrowed brow, he turned in the opposite direction and strolled a short distance away. Snowbird started to go after him but Cloud Dancing stopped her. "Let him be for a moment," he whispered.

Yet at that instant Sully turned around, a grin on his face. "It was her mother. You saw her mother in your dream. She was upset about.. well about everything really but we've come to an understanding now."

With that everyone's tension dissolved. The vision was figured out and the matter put out of each of their minds as Sully enjoyed the remaining time with his family before he would head back to Colorado Springs. Only later that night, would Sully discover that he'd been wrong.

* * *

When Michaela pulled up outside of the church, Sully was waiting in his truck. Rushing to her car door, he opened it before she could and immediately pulled her into his embrace. "How was your afternoon?" he whispered, closing the car door with his foot and pushing her back against it.

"Long, I'm afraid." She yawned as she spoke, her head lilting to the left slightly. "But I'm glad to be here now." Sully kissed her softly, his tongue teasing her lips to open. Michaela giggled into his open mouth and moved back. "Sully," she chastised, feeling that this was slightly inappropriate behavior in the shadow of the church steeple. "The pastor is waiting."

"Do we have to do this now?" he asked, his hands massaging her back.

"Yes." She leaned in to kiss him again, her eyes shining with love. "Ready?"

Sully rolled his eyes slightly but then grinned. "Sure," he replied dropping his arms from around her and reaching for her hand.

"What did you do this afternoon?" Michaela asked as they made their way into the building and back to the pastor's study.

"Rode out to see Cloud Dancing and Snowbird." He gave her hand a light squeeze as he spoke, receiving a bright smile in return.

"Can they come on Saturday?" Michaela looked at him expectantly as she asked, knowing how important it was to him that they be there.

"They can and I'd like to ask Pastor Johnson if Cloud Dancing could offer a blessing for us during the ceremony."

Michaela's face fell a little imagining her mother's comment on such a thing but she quickly recovered. "That would be nice," she replied as she gave a light tap to the door now before them.

Pastor Johnson opened the heavy wooden door with a warm expression on his face. "Michaela and Sully," he greeted them. "I must say it was a nice surprise when Michaela called me this morning." He stepped back to let them in. "Here sit, sit." He pointed them toward the couch while he took a seat just opposite of them in a chair. "I'm glad you could both make it this evening. I like to meet with my couples before their big day just to talk about marriage and expectations or problems that might occur."

"Problems? We don't anticipate any problems," Michaela quickly answered giving a little shake of her head.

"No one ever does. But still. Marriage is a big adjustment. In many ways, the first year is the hardest." Sully and Michaela shared another look, each wondering what they were in store for. Pastor Johnson reached over to his desk and picked up his notepad. "I like to start by having the couple tell me what they admire in each other. What brought you two together?" He looked between the two of them, his eyes finally settling on Sully. "Why don't you go first Sully? What made you first fall in love with Michaela?"

Michaela could feel Sully fidgeting and though the question was innocent enough, he hesitated. Growing a little nervous, she reached over and took his hand in hers intertwining their fingers. Sully was looking at the floor, his mind trying to decide whether to be truthful or not. He wasn't uncomfortable answering the question, only in admitting when he first realized that he loved her. As he spoke, his voice was quiet. "At my daughter's funeral. There were a handful of people standing in the rain, around her tiny casket and I looked up to see Michaela standing there, tears running down her cheeks. All I could think about was wiping her tears away…well and the day that she hugged me in the hospital after Hannah had died. It was like I knew we could comfort each other in a way no one else could."

Softly stroking the back of his hand, Michaela felt her cheeks warm. "You never told me that before," she whispered turning her head to the side so she could see him better.

Sully shrugged. "I felt guilty for even thinking about ya like that. Abigail had only died two weeks before." He softly chuckled. "Course then ya fell in the mud."

The color on Michaela's cheeks only deepened. "Sully took me back to his house to get cleaned up because it was so close. We'd spent every day together since Hannah was born and I felt so comfortable with him. Sitting on his couch in an old pair of his sweatpants and an oversized tee shirt while he insisted on washing my dress, I remember thinking that I shouldn't be there but I couldn't seem to make myself go."

"So you've been seeing each other for quite a while then?"

"No," Michaela answered as Sully spoke up at the same time. "Yes." They both laughed as Michaela began to clarify. "Well I think we each knew that we liked the other but we hadn't spoken about it."

Sully nodded in agreement. "We were just sort of always together, pretending like we weren't a couple."

Pastor Johnson smiled and nodded. "So when did it become clear that you were a couple?"

"It was my birthday," Michaela said shyly. "Sully kissed me."

* * *

_Tune in for part 2 of this conversation tomorrow (or possibly later tonight)_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

Chapter Seventeen

Michaela sat in the front seat of Sully's pick up her arms crossed over her chest. She couldn't figure out how things had gone down hill so fast. One minute she was in awe at Sully, flattered by the fact that he loved her so soon after they met. The next she was sliding away from him on the couch, crossing one of her legs over the other as she shut herself off from him. It started with finances, something that had always been hard for them to discuss. When they started going out regularly, Michaela knew that it was a strain on Sully's wallet and she often tried to pay for some part of the date – a movie or coffee but he would never let her. After their engagement, Michaela and Sully discussed money rather heatedly especially when it came to how to finance the house. Eventually Sully had agreed with her that it was their money but it didn't mean he still didn't have a hard time accepting it.

Yet they managed to make it through that minefield without too many cross words, not knowing that another one was waiting just around the corner. When the pastor mentioned sex as something couples fought about, they both brushed it off, neither concerned that this would be an issue. When the conversation turned towards children, it was as if a chill settled over the room. They answered the pastor's questions with short answers each glaring at the other in disbelief over what was being said. Both repressed their anger in the pastor's study but each knew that it was going to come out eventually.

Michaela looked over at Sully as he fiddled with the keys once more. "We should talk about this."

"Okay," Sully replied, an edge to his voice. Looking down at the steering column, he tapped his foot against the floor.

"Are you serious that you want to let our children decide about school for themselves?"

Sully sighed deeply, knowing they weren't going to see eye to eye on this. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing. Plenty of children are home schooled. Look at the ones who live in Sunrise Ranch."

"Sully, we aren't going to raise our children in a commune. I have no problem teaching them to respect the land or even raising them as vegetarians but education…" Her face was pleading as she looked at him.

"I'm not saying they aren't gonna be educated. I just don't know about regular school.. it's so regulated… so stifling."

Michaela looked as she was about to laugh. "What's so stifling about it? You have to sit in a chair? Wear shoes?"

He took offense at her words, considering them an insult to his own childhood. "They're treated like little robots all expected to be the same. I ain't gonna put a child of mine through that."

"A child of yours? So I don't get a say in things that concern your children." The word your was stressed in each statement as her anger reached a boiling point.

"Dammit, Michaela, don't blow things out of proportion like this. You know that isn't what I meant. I'm just saying that I want our children to be able to think for themselves and they aren't going to learn that in traditional school."

"I'll remind you that I went to a traditional school."

"And they've got ya brainwashed into thinking that is the only way to get an education." He regretted his choice of words as soon as he said it, the look on her face one of extreme hurt. A silence settled in the car, neither able to look at the other one. "Michaela I just want us to explore our options. There is home schooling and non-traditional schools…"

'So what am I just supposed to quick working and stay home so that I can give them an education?" He could hear the quiver in her voice and knew tears were just below the surface.

"I didn't say that, Michaela. I can't believe you would even think I'd ask you to do that." Sully was always extremely supportive of her job. On the weekends when she was on call, he was understanding if she had to dash to the hospital in the middle of a date or even lovemaking. To hear her accuse him of thinking otherwise hurt.

Michaela could see the hurt in his eyes but it was as if she couldn't stop herself now, after all she felt hurt too. "What if our children want to be doctors or lawyers or even a teacher? They need a solid education for that."

"I'm not going to stop them from being what they want to be."

"Yes but keeping them out of school is going to stop them. What five year old is going to choose school for themselves?"

"Not everything you need to know comes from a book."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you can be very intelligent about school matters and still be completely ignorant of real life."

Sully wasn't thinking of her in particular when he made the statement but Michaela assumed he was. She'd always felt silly about David, wondering why she hadn't seen it earlier. He was never particularly physical with her but it was her first real relationship and she didn't know that it was odd or strange. Of course she felt foolish about relationships and sex in general. It was one thing to read about in a textbook or study it in a course at school and it was another thing completely to be lying in Sully's arms.

Her silence and look of consternation finally worried him and he moved closer to her. They both felt hurt but it didn't have to be that way. Reaching for her hand, he began to speak. "Look Michaela we don't have to settle this tonight. It's late, we're both tired."

Michaela snatched her hand away from him though, setting her face firmly. "That's it Sully – just sweep it under the rug and pretend that everything is fine. You never want to talk about things."

Sully drew back as if burned. "All you ever want to do is talk about things," he accused returning her hurtful words with some of his own. "Fine," he said shoving the key into the ignition and starting the truck.

"Fine," Michaela repeated snatching her things up off the floor before reaching for the handle of the car door. There was no kiss or hug or even a whispered good night. Simply the echoing of the car door as it slammed shut.

* * *

The night was restless for both of them. Michaela lay awake until close to three, angry at Sully but missing him all at the same time. More than once, she thought she heard a noise outside of her window. Each time she turned hoping to see Sully there tapping on the windowpane but was always disappointed. She wanted to yell at him again for the hurtful things he'd said but she also wanted to kiss him and simply forgive everything. Even when she finally fell asleep her dreams were about him, about the fight as if pointing out how foolish each of them had been. When she awoke in the morning, her only thought was of him. She showered and dressed quickly wanting to stop by his house before she went to work.

Yet across town, Sully was having similar thoughts. He too hovered between hurt and anger for a large portion of the night but at some point he realized that he couldn't live without her. She needed to know that. They might be angry with one another but that didn't change his love for her and he needed to make sure she understood. He too, rose early, showered and dressed planning to stop at her apartment. They most likely passed each other along the way but with the heavy morning traffic neither noticed.

When Michaela pulled up, she could see his truck was gone but she knocked anyway only to have her fears confirmed. Instantly she began to worry and flipped open her cell to dial his number. Yet in his haste, Sully had left it on the charger thus Michaela only got his voice mail. Standing on his front steps, she considered her options. With a glance at her watch, she knew she had to get to the hospital. "Oh Sully where are you?" she whispered with a shake of her head.

Meanwhile, across town, Elizabeth Quinn was just opening the door to Sully. "Morning," he greeted hastily, his eyes darting about the room. "Is Michaela here? I didn't see her car but I thought.." His voice trailed off, unsure what he thought.

"She doesn't want to see you right now," came Elizabeth's reply. She was as aggravated with Sully as Michaela had been the night before. Her daughter came home crying and upset, refusing to talk about what had happened but Elizabeth knew it had to do with the man that now stood before her.

"Is she here?" Sully asked again, simply trying to confirm her location.

"No, she isn't here," Elizabeth said abruptly. "She has a job remember." Sully felt the muscles in his face tighten at her dig. He wasn't about to fight with Elizabeth right now. It seemed pointless to argue over his work status at the moment.

"When you see her, please tell her I stopped by." Elizabeth said nothing but gave a little nod of her head. Sully turned to go, contemplating whether he should go by the hospital or not but then remembered he had to meet the city inspector at the property on Duvall Circle this morning. He reached for his cell phone but then realized it wasn't there which made him swear somewhat loudly. Swallowing hard, he resigned himself to going about his duties as normal, hoping he would soon get a chance to talk to Michaela.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

Chapter Eighteen

The day was disappointing. There was no other way to describe it. Sully never showed up at lunch, still didn't answer his cell phone and when she drove by his house after work, the place was dark. Worry began to set in as she made her way across town, praying that his truck was in front of her apartment. Parking in her usual space, she scanned up and down the street only to feel disappointment settling in her chest. Though she looked, she didn't notice the bevy of cars parked all over the street, more than usual and most rather familiar. It wasn't until she opened the door of her apartment and heard the word "Surprise" yelled at her from all directions that anything other than Sully registered.

Frantically she looked around at the smiling faces, finally settling on Grace's who stood near the door. "What is this?" she asked, shock still apparent on her face.

Linking her arm through her friends, she laughed gently. "Your bridal shower silly. Now come sit over here and let us pamper you."

Michaela looked anxiously around the room, her mouth growing dry. "Have you seen Sully?" she asked Grace in a low whisper.

"Not today. They're having a bachelor party for him over at Hank's. Robert E called just a few minutes ago to let me know he'd arrived."

A look of recognition dawned on Michaela's face and she relaxed a little. At least he was accounted for. Her desire was to simply go there and find him so they could talk and make up but she knew that was impossible right now. Settling into the chair Grace showed her to, she began to greet her guests trying to enjoy the party.

----------------------------

One hour into his bachelor party and Sully still found himself distracted and tense, his thoughts on Michaela. He knew that Robert E and Matthew had good intentions when they decided to plan this for him but Hank couldn't help putting his own spin on things. Right now three scantily clad girls were gyrating on the dance floor to some rap song while chants of "Take it off" could be heard in the back ground.

Robert E looked over at him and smiled. "Sorry 'bout all this."

"It isn't your fault. I'm sure Hank couldn't help himself." They both laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh.. I'm fine. Michaela and I had some words last night and we haven't spoken today."

Robert E raised his eyes in concern. "Wedding's not on the line is it?"

"No, no," he assured him. "Nothing like that." Yet now Sully wasn't sure. Michaela was always a little on the insecure side so what if she was doubting that Sully still wanted to marry her. With a renewed urgency, he knew he had to see her. Looking around, he smiled. It wasn't like anyone besides possibly Robert E and Matthew would miss him, the rest were having fun drinking and watching the strippers.

"I wouldn't worry. Tensions always run high at wedding time. To hear Grace talk it sounds like Elizabeth is rather imposing." Robert E looked up wondering why Sully hadn't said anything. "Sully?"

"Hey, I'm gonna step outside for a bit. Maybe try and call Michaela."

With a wide smile, Robert E nodded. "Sure thing." He turned to watch him go, giving a gentle shake of his head.

Hank approached from the other side, staring after Sully. "Where's the groom goin'? Isn't he enjoying the entertainment?"

"He's going to call Michaela. They had a little fight." He looked at Hank knowingly.

"Whipped, I tell ya! She's got him whipped." Hank let out a loud chuckle, slapping Robert E on the back. "Course if I was bout ready to get me some Michaela Quinn, I'd be just as whipped."

Sully had no intention of going back in the bar. His phone was still at home, Robert E having dragged him here straight from work. He wasn't sure how he would get through the door. It wasn't only Elizabeth Quinn now but a whole slew of woman who would certainly protest his presence at her shower. Sully didn't care though, he had to see her.

As Michaela pulled up she caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye. Throwing the car into park, she didn't even turn it off before she opened the door and called across the parking lot to him. "Sully!"

He turned at the sound of her voice, scarcely believing his eyes. "Michaela?"

"I'll be right there." Reaching into her car she turned off the ignition and quickly removed the keys, locking it with the remote as she ran across to Sully's truck. In only a moment she stood in front of him, slightly out of breath as she looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes confirming the apology.

"No, I'm sorry," Sully corrected. Before another second could pass, he pulled her into his arms. "When your mother said you weren't there this morning… "

Michaela interrupted him. "You came to see me this morning?"

Sully's head jerked up as he nodded. "Didn't she tell you?"

"No." Michaela chewed on the inside of her lip, clearly upset at her mother's behavior.

"You alright?" Sully asked raising one hand to gently cup her cheek.

"I'll worry about that later," she said hastily, Sully's touch making her forget her anger for the moment. Throwing her arms around his neck, she captured his mouth with a hungry urgency, the force pushing him back against the truck door.

Finally they broke apart for a little air. "We should talk," Sully said going against the urge of every cell in his body.

Wrinkling her brow, Michaela looked at him in surprise. "Talk?"

A gentle laugh escaped his mouth as he buried his head in her hair. "I don't really know what to say 'cept I'm sorry. I mean I don't have a solution. We'll figure something out."

Michaela kissed him softly on the cheek, soothed by his warm breath against her skin. "I might already have a solution," she whispered softly than kissed him again. Sully moved back taking a tendril of her hair between his fingers, loving how soft and silky it felt against his skin. The look in his eyes, the expression of his face drew her in though and she soon forgot about fights and solutions. Pressing herself against him, she lifted her arms, one hand caressing his cheek while the other tangled in his hair.

"Your solution?" Sully asked knowing he had awoken desire inside her.

Michaela blushed at her own eagerness, quickly coming back to reality in those few moments. "I was driving home from work and.."

Sully grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up, turning as he pushed her against the truck. Michaela could already feel one of his hands working its way under her skirt. "Not here," she whispered.

An eager nod was the only reply from Sully as he captured her mouth once more before lowering her back to the ground. He opened the door for Michaela and she slid in, stopping in the middle so as to straddle the gear shift. As Sully climbed up beside her, she laughed. "What?"

"I always used to wonder, why anyone would sit in the middle of the truck like this if they didn't have to. I guess I understand now." Sully raised his eyebrows suggestively, his hand going to her knee. "Ah that's not the gear shift Mr. Sully," Michaela teased as his fingers pushed up the edge of her skirt.

"Might make that mistake a few more times." He started the car and then put it in reverse as he smiled over at her. They pulled out of the parking lot, neither noticing that Hank stood just outside the front door of the bar, narrowing his eyes to make out who was in the front seat with Michaela.

They fell in Sully's back door, Michaela tugging his shirt free of his trousers as Sully reached out to catch himself on the kitchen table. Breaking free from each other for a moment, Sully kicked the back door closed. Michaela was moving past him, lifting her shirt over her head as the evidence of Sully's arousal only grew. She heard the low growl in his throat as he stepped closer, his eyes admiring the sheer lace of her bra. Michaela bought it when she bought the other but this was the first day she'd worn it as if anticipating that tonight would be somehow special for them.

Sully lowered his head so that his mouth was even with her pendant mounds. She reached behind her to undo the hooks but Sully was faster. Michaela held her breath as she watched his tongue wet the material of her bra, teasing the rock hard pebble underneath. One hand pulled at her skirt while the other found it's way under, cupping her bottom in his palm.

Michaela moaned as she arched her back, shivering with the anticipation of what was coming. Lifting one leg she wrapped it around him serving to pull them even closer. Firmly holding her backside now, Sully lifted her and placed her on the edge of the table as their lips once again found each other. It was a scene right out of the movies for Michaela. She'd heard about the wonders of make up sex but never having experienced its intensity, she now reveled in it.

Kissing a hot trail downward, he stopped when he reached her navel, letting his tongue trace its contours as Michaela giggled at the sensation. Then he was standing, her bare foot in his hand as he kissed the instep. "I love your skin," he whispered with a devilish grin. He pushed his nose flat against her calf, kissing the area just above her knee.

"I missed you so much." The words slipped out of Michaela's mouth. Both knew they'd only been apart for a short time but the relief of knowing everything was fine between them was all consuming. Extending her hand as far as it would go, she managed to reach his waist, undoing his button and zipper. With her free leg she began to work his pants down, slipping her toe into the belt loop and pulling.

Emerging from just under the edge of her skirt where he was kissing her inner thighs, Sully smiled. "My eager beaver," he teased letting his hands wander up her torso slipping underneath the underwires of her bra. There was no more talking after that, only moans and gasps of delight. Michaela wasn't even aware of how hard the table was, her mind completely focused on Sully and their union. Bridal showers and bachelor parties were forgotten in the heat of the moment, the world receding as their passion reached its crescendo. It was only later when they lay in Sully's bed basking in the afterglow of their love making that either gave a thought to what they'd left behind. Still it was a passing thought as once again desire was reignited.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

Chapter Nineteen

Laying in the dark of Sully's bedroom, Michaela felt him blow against her shoulder producing goose bumps that he then kissed away. Michaela lay on her back, one hand tucked under her head, the other resting on Sully's hip. Sully lay on his side, watching Michaela breath, his hand stroking the skin just beneath her breasts. Turning slightly, Michaela looked at the clock, the red numbers glowing in the darkened room. "I have to go to sleep," she whispered. "Only five hours until I have to be at work."

Sully laughed. "It wasn't me this last time. I was attacked."

Shaking her head, she cut her eyes over at him. "No but it wasn't like you tried to stop it either." She ran her hand around to his backside giving it a playful slap.

"Hey, don't start that. I don't think I got anything left in me," he teased. "You've drained me."

"Sully," she chastised, feeling the warmth in her cheeks. "I'm going to sleep now."

"But you never told me how you got away from the shower."

"Oh," Michaela uttered biting on her bottom lip as she felt a wave of fresh guilt wash over her. "I faked my beeper going off and then pretended to call the hospital."

"They think you're at the hospital?"

"Umm- hmm," she replied nodding her head up and down. "I couldn't think of another reason to leave. What did you tell the guys?"

"That I was stepping outside to call you," he laughed. "Which was also a lie because I left my phone at home this morning or well.. yesterday morning."

Michaela giggled and then turned her back towards him to fit her body into his. Sully pulled her close as their forms spooned together perfectly. He kissed her shoulder again, nuzzling the back of her neck as he finished. "Oh you never told me your solution."

With her eyes already closed, Michaela talked through a yawn. "Montessori."

"What?"

"Montessori school. There's one about three miles from the hospital. They don't believe in grades and tests as such. I don't know what their high school curriculum is like but for preschool and elementary, they encourage the child to be as independent as possible exploring the things that interest them. There is a strong emphasis on being outside. I went to one for preschool – we had our own vegetable garden on the playground and a litter box trained bunny that ran loose in our class."

Sully nodded. "Sounds promising. Maybe we could visit together." He kissed her shoulder again. "I knew we would find a solution. I really am sorry about last night."

"Me too," Michaela agreed. With her turned away from him, Sully never noticed how her face relaxed, her body slipping slowly into slumber.

"I've been thinking about where we could go for a couple of days on our mini-honeymoon."

"You have." Michaela's voice was sleep filled and Sully knew he didn't have long.

"We could fill a couple of backpacks, head into the foothills out near Sunrise Ranch. That lands all protected by them. It be just the two of us in the great outdoors. No beepers or cell phones. What do you think?"

Silence met his question and he raised up slightly to see her. "Michaela?" he whispered. Her eyes were shut fast, her breathing deep and even. Sully chuckled low and reached down to pull up the sheet. With one last kiss to her cheek, he fit his form back to hers and closed his eyes finally giving into his own weariness.

* * *

Thursday passed in a blur of medical charts for Michaela. She was trying hard to get everything as tidy as possible because after four pm Friday she wouldn't be back at the hospital until Tuesday. She let her sisters and mother believe that she spent the night at the hospital, knowing she had several changes of clothes in her office. Michaela felt slightly guilty about the deception but not wanting to open a can of worms and tell them where she really was. Staying a little later than normal, Michaela didn't check her cell phone until she was on her way to her car, surprised to see four messages in her voice mail.

The first was from Grace, asking her to stop by and approve the wedding cake. The second from Rebecca, asking when she would be home, as they wanted to shower her the bridesmaid's dresses. The third from her mother, asking again when she'd be home. The last one was her favorite though; it was from Sully simply saying he loved her. Michaela dialed Grace back first and happened to hit the jackpot. Everyone it seemed was at her apartment, trying on the bridesmaid dresses. She'd even brought some cake samples with her.

Going a little bit faster than she normally did, Michaela stepped on the gas knowing that the evening was quickly ticking by. When she stopped in front of her apartment door with key in hand, she could hear the excited conversations inside and she found herself becoming a little emotional. She had no idea what they were in reality talking about because if she had the reaction would have been completely different. Quickly, she wiped at her eyes before opening the door.

Silence settled over the room as if they'd all been talking about something she couldn't hear. "Hello," Michaela offered a strange look on her face.

"Finally the bride arrives," Dorothy announced nervously standing at the far side of the room. To fill up the moment, she took a step forward and spun around in the dress she was wearing. "So what do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful but the real question is whether or not you like it. The whole point was to pick out something you might be able to wear again."

"Oh I think it's adorable." She cast a nervous glance over at Marjorie and it was only then that Michaela realized they were all looking at her strangely.

"Umm- is something wrong?"

"Probably not," Marjorie began placing her hand on her sister's forearm. "Have you spoken to Sully today?"

"Not in person. He left me a message on my cell phone." She looked even more perplexed now, her eyes darting from one to the other.

"There's no easy way to say this," Dorothy began. "So I guess I might as well just put it out there. I talked to Jake this morning after the bachelor party for Sully." She stopped here looking around once more only to be met by encouraging looks to continue. "Hank saw Sully leave the bar with someone last night, Michaela."

Instantly all eyes turned to her as her mind searched for the best path to take. She decided to play dumb at first. "What do you mean – leaving with someone?"

Dorothy swallowed hard. "A woman – he had a woman in the front seat of this truck."

Michaela turned and walked over to the couch, sighing lightly as she plopped down. "Is mother here?" she asked rather abruptly.

"No," Rebecca replied. "But she'll be back soon. She and Sully went to pick up dinner."

"Well I don't believe Sully would cheat on me," Michaela said firmly, picking up her mail which lay on the coffee table. "Whatever Hank saw he must have been mistaken."

"Michaela," Marjorie spoke tenderly taking a seat on her left side. "I think you need to ask him about this. I didn't want to believe Everett was cheating either. Once a cheater always a cheater," she whispered her own vulnerability shining through for a moment.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Michaela tried to distract herself and ignore their words but she knew it wasn't going to simply drop. "Sully wasn't cheating on me last night," she repeated not giving any further explanation for the moment.

"How do you know?" Marjorie continued to press. "How can you be sure?"

The accusations were too much suddenly and she felt herself giving way. "I know he wasn't cheating because Hank saw me in his truck last night."

"But you were at the hospital," Grace protested.

"No.. I wasn't. I lied. We fought and I only wanted to make up with him. I was trying to find him when I stumbled into my bridal shower. I meant to come back but…" Her cheeks darkened as she continued. "One thing led to another."

She looked up to see four open mouths, neither one having counted on this being the explanation. "I'm sorry," she offered giving a shake of her head. "I'm sorry I lied and missed most of the shower."

Grace was the first to smile, followed soon after by Rebecca. "Don't worry about that," she laughed. "Who wants to be at a bridal shower when make up sex is a possibility?" The color of Michaela's cheeks darkened again, as the others laughed, giving Michaela knowing glances. Michaela breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back against the pillows of the couch. Her eyes settled on the still unopened presents on either side of the television. She felt a little guilty but then let it go, it would be more fun to open them with Sully anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

Chapter Twenty

Mary Keyer Park was always one of Michaela's favorite places from the time she first moved to Colorado Springs. She'd discovered it quite by accident one day but it turned out to be a wonderful place to come and relax. In the middle of the cleared area, a small pond with an island was the main attraction. Many weekends she'd find herself crossing the bridge with a book in hand to read in the white gazebo that occupied the island. Yet the place was also the sight of the second place Sully kissed her after their official first date. Michaela could still remember the way his arms felt around her, his lips pressed gently against hers – it was a feeling she never wanted to end.

She'd called him on her way back from the dress fitting, hoping that they might spend a few moments together. Elizabeth had her on lock down, already warning her that she was not about to let Sully see her again after the rehearsal dinner that evening. That was what drove them to spend these few moments together, sneaking a break in their hectic day. A bench ran the inside perimeter of the gazebo and that was where Sully met her, now sitting as close to Michaela as possible. He stroked her arm lightly, enjoying the bright May sun and the solitude of the moment.

"Where does everyone think you are?"

Michaela laughed and turned slightly towards him. "I'm sort of hoping they simply lost track of me. I mean between the dress fitting and the errands." She rolled her eyes as she spoke. "I can't wait until this wedding is over."

"Glad to see you're so enthused," Sully teased.

"Oh you know what I mean. I want all these preparations to be over." She sat up quickly. "Which reminds me, we're supposed to pick out a song for our first dance as man and wife. Do we have a song?" It was now Sully's turn to laugh. Michaela turned to look at him but he remained quiet. "What?"

"No." Sully held up his hand as he shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"Tell me."

With a sly smile, Sully began, "Remember that night we went out with Robert E and Grace."

Michaela smiled widely. "That wasn't me dancing. That was three glasses of wine which is why I don't normally drink."

"Still – it would be a real shame for all our friends and family to miss out on that. What was that song you liked? Bringing Sexy Back?"

"Sully, I'm serious."

"So am I." For that he received a scolding look. "Oh… all right. If you want a boring song; what about that song we danced to at your hospital benefit?"

Michaela looked confused for a moment and then smiled. "At Last?" She hummed a bar and then started to sing. "At last, my love has come along." Sully nodded as she moved into his waiting arms. "My lonely days are over, And life is like a song." Their lips met, both feeling the words in their hearts.

"That's how I feel," he whispered, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. "My lonely days are over."

"I never dreamed I could be this happy," she whispered near his ear, leaning in to place a series of kisses to his jaw line. A deep contented peace settled between them as they continued to share innocent kisses, all the time mindful of their surroundings. Michaela felt as if she could stay here all day in Sully's arms with the sun sparkling off the water. Yet their solitude was soon interrupted by the ring of her cell phone.

With a disgruntled sigh, Michaela answered it. "Hello."

"Where are you?" Marjorie began. "We've been waiting at Grace's for twenty minutes."

"Why at Grace's? I thought we were all going to meet back at my apartment." Sully snickered as she spoke and she flashed him a warning look.

"Are you at your apartment?"

"On my way," she fibbed telling herself that the park was on the way to her place.

Marjorie laughed. "Listen, stop sexing up Sully and get over here. There's going to be plenty of time for that after tomorrow."

Michaela's cheeks blushed instantly. "I'm on my way," was her only response and she hung up the phone.

"Guess the peace and quiet couldn't last forever." Michaela nodded in agreement as Sully pulled her close once more. "In roughly thirty hours, we are going to be setting off on our honeymoon for two uninterrupted days of bliss."

"Where are we going?" Michaela asked having slept through the conversation in bed the other night.

"It's a surprise."

"I have to know what to pack," she protested.

Sully couldn't help but chuckle. "No you can't stand to not be in control." He knew he was taking a chance saying those words and that it could easily backfire on him but it didn't.

Michaela nodded. "Alright, I give you complete control." She spread out her arms as she spoke indicating that she was giving something up.

Sully pulled her back to his chest once more, his mouth right behind her ear. "I'm going to hold you to that," he laughed and then leaned up a little more to kiss her cheek. They both rose reluctantly, ready to step into the last twenty four hours before they would officially be man and wife.

* * *

Michaela couldn't control the butterflies that invaded her stomach as she stood looking in the mirror for what felt like the millionth time. Everything felt too surreal and she kept pinching herself to see if she was dreaming. The dress was a perfect fit, the seamstress having only finished taking in the waist this morning. Her bedroom door opened and Elizabeth entered in a rather elegant green silk. She stopped at the sight of her daughter, a wide smile perched on her face. "Oh Michaela, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," her daughter whispered coming closer to her mother to give her a hug. "We rode by the park on the way back from the dress shop. I can't believe how wonderful it looks." She smiled appreciatively, knowing that most of it was Elizabeth's doing. "I don't know how you managed to pull this off."

"I have my ways," she replied with a mysterious look in her eye.

"Thank you." Michaela could feel her eyes pooling with tears and she looked up at the light to try and keep them from falling and ruining her make up. "Thank you for doing all this…for making my wedding so special."

"Stop you're going to make me cry," Elizabeth whispered already dabbing at her eyes. They hugged again, holding onto each other for a moment. They broke apart only when the other girls entered the room. Each made a fuss over her dress, their words buzzing about the room making Michaela more nervous.

It was Rebecca who finally settled them down. "Alright, alright," she said waving her arms in the air. "It's time for an age old tradition in the Quinn house. Michaela needs something old."

Elizabeth stepped behind her daughter and placed a strand of pearls around her neck. "These were your great great grandmothers and every one of your sisters has worn them on their wedding day." She closed the clasp and made to step away. "Oh they also count as something borrowed so make sure I get them back after the wedding."

That sent up a cacophony of laughter as Michaela looked down to admire the prefect circles.

"Something new," Marjorie said stepping forward. She held a triple stranded pearl bracelet that appeared to be a perfect match for the necklace. Michaela raised her arm so Marjorie could place it around her wrist. "Perfect," she whispered admiring her handiwork.

It was now Rebecca's turn to step forward. "Blue was hard," she began. "All this red didn't seem to allow that color so we decided that the blue needed to be hidden. That was when it occurred to us that you didn't have a garter." From behind her back emerged a lacey leg garter with a blue ribbon weaved around it and tied in a neat bow.

Michaela's cheeks turned bright red. "We are not doing that crazy garter thing."

Everyone laughed again, no one willing to take her serious. Marjorie stood behind her and began pushing her towards the bed. "Come on, we have to put it on."

"Please someone tell me that we are not doing this."

More laughter met her fervent plea, as she sat on the edge of the bed, so that Rebecca could slip the lace circle on her leg. "Oh Michaela it will be fun," Marjorie spoke up. "We've all done it." All heads nodded around the room with the exception of Elizabeth.

"Besides I kind of have my eye on a few guys I'd like to catch it."

Michaela narrowed her eyes in confusion at her sister. "She thinks she is going to catch the bouquet," Rebecca explained finally standing once again.

"I am going to catch it," Marjorie confirmed. "And I hope Hank and his well defined abs catches the garter." She raised her eyebrows knowingly. "Who wouldn't want that man slipping a garter up your leg?"

"Me," Michaela replied sending everyone laughing once more. She looked around the room and smiled widely, glad to have her sister and friends here with her. Her eyes settled on the bed, Sully's side of the bed to be exact. Never again would she sleep alone. After so many years on her own, the realization and all that it meant felt strange. A warm feeling settled just above her navel and soon spread upward. Happiness, complete and total happiness engulfed her. She was ready. "Let's go," she whispered before turning towards the door, anxious to begin her new life with Sully.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

Chapter Twenty- one

Sully stepped into place, his heart beating rapidly within his chest. He was nervous, though not due to cold feet. On the contrary, he was never more ready to declare the eternal nature of his love for Michaela. The last time he saw her was after the rehearsal dinner as they stood in front of his truck to say good night. Few words were exchanged, each more interested in physically expressing their love. Sully couldn't believe what he was thinking, but he actually wished they'd spent the time talking. What if Michaela had doubts or worries? Leaving Elizabeth and her sisters to soothe them wasn't Sully's idea of a good solution.

It was then that another thought hit him, this one more terrifying than the last. What if she didn't show up? This wasn't a logical thought for deep down he knew Michaela would never leave him standing at the altar. Yet his insecurities came bubbling to the surface as his mind raced in a thousand different directions. How could he expect an intelligent, beautiful and loving woman like Michaela to marry him? What could he possibly offer her? He began to twist his hands anxiously, his eyes now searching beyond the wedding guests for any sign of her.

And then there she was, peeking out from behind the red dresses of the bridesmaids, the same nervous look shining on her face. Their eyes met and both calmed, though Michaela didn't want to hide herself away again. She felt the impatient tug of Elizabeth's hand upon her arm, pulling her back behind Rebecca but she resisted as a smile replaced the uneasiness. When Sully saw her head on, he just knew his jaw was hanging open. The style of her dress perfectly flattered her and the red accents made it stunning. The next few moments passed quickly and before Sully knew it, Elizabeth was placing her hand in his and answering the reverend's question that she was giving this woman in marriage. Sully almost laughed at that – Michaela was so independent and head strong it was hard to imagine someone giving her in marriage.

Sully held her eyes with his, a mysterious smile playing across his face making Michaela wonder what he was thinking. She raised her eyebrows slightly and smiled wider, both suddenly realizing that they weren't paying attention to the pastor. Sully sort of motioned with his head in Pastor Johnson's direction and they both turned slightly to see him better. He was reading from the Song of Songs, a passage Michaela chose herself and she found a lump forming in her throat as she listened to the words. The first tear slipped out as he read, "I am my beloved's and he is mine." Sully didn't miss a beat and dropped one hand from hers to wipe it, his heart running over with happiness.

Michaela wanted this moment to last forever but it amazed her how fast things progressed. Before she knew it, Pastor Johnson was saying, "Sully and Michaela have chosen to write their own vows to each other." He turned to look at Sully and Michaela could see the nervous look in his eyes. Giving his hand a hard squeeze she let him know that there was no reason to be anxious about anything.

"Michaela you are the love of my life, the one who found me when I thought I was lost." He was looking at her full on now, each word piercing her skin and flowing right to her heart. Emotion threatened to choke him up so he paused for a moment, letting his thumb stroke the back of her hand. "You are my best friend and my family, the one who makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. I promise to love you all my days, to keep my love only for you. I promise to be your shelter in this world, the place where you can rest at the end of each long day. I promise to support your dreams and to let you soar free. I love you now and always." As he stopped speaking, he leaned down and kissed the back of each of her hands, really wanting to kiss her lips but knowing it wasn't quite time for that.

Michaela wasn't sure how she would find her voice at his moment. She was lost in the azure pools that stood before her, the calmness wonderfully soothing. Taking a deep breath, she finally began. "Sully, I thought I was simply one of those people who would never marry but that all changed from the first moment I met you. You were in my thoughts and in my heart, long before I wanted to admit that I had fallen head over heels in love with you." She smiled widely. "Thank goodness for birthday kisses." Laughter greeted her words, the guests enjoying her little ad lib. As the sound quieted, Michaela began again. "I promise to love you with all my heart and to keep my love only for you. I promise to stand beside you, no matter what life brings our way. I promise to never let the sun go down on our anger but to work through each problem that life hands us. I want to grow old with you and to take care of you as you take care of me. I love you always."

The same desire to seal their vows with a kiss now was etched in each of their minds but Pastor Johnson was speaking again, as if trying to wake them from the trance. Struggling to regain their focus, both were jarred to reality as Cloud Dancing came forward to face the couple and the crowd of smiling guests.

"I will speak a traditional blessing that I am sure every heart here echoes for you." Cloud Dancing smiled as he spoke before turning his complete attention to the couple before him. "Now you will feel no rain, for you will be shelter to each other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Soon you will go to your resting place, to enter into the days of your togetherness. May your days be good and long upon the earth."

Michaela felt the second tear slip down her cheek, though the smile on her face never left. Still her eyes watched Cloud Dancing, unaware that Sully was leaning in towards her.

"Now I will speak to the couple, words meant for them." He smiled at Sully as he said the last part, already having alerted him to the fact that he would speak in Cheyenne. Sully closed the distance between the two of them, his breath tickling the baby fine hairs near Michaela's ear. As Cloud Dancing spoke each line, Sully repeated them to her in English. "Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time does pass, remember; Like a star should your love be constant. Like a stone should your love be firm." There was a pause and Sully began to softly rub her fingers making Michaela suck in a sharp breath.

Again the musical language began to weave its way around them and Sully resumed his translating. "Be close, yet not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding.

Have patience with the other; for storms will come, but they will go quickly." Both couldn't help but think of their recent fight and the way in which they had so quickly made up. Silently, they each promised to work harder at talking out their problems.

"Be free in giving of affection and warmth. Make love often, and be sensuous to one another." It didn't matter that no one save Sully and Snowbird understood Cloud Dancing or that not one of the guests could hear what Sully whispered in Michaela's ear. Her cheeks turned bright red and whether knowingly or unknowingly she leaned in close enough so that Sully's cheek was now touching her own. She could feel the goose bumps rising on her skin, those tingles that always seemed to accompany arousal. "Have no fear, and let not the ways of words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the Great Spirit is with you, now and always."

Silently, Sully's mentor in life returned to his place as Pastor Johnson resumed speaking once again. There were words about them now being man and wife which both barely heard. The next thing either was aware of was the word kiss and then Sully's lips descending upon her own, sealing the words, the vows and most importantly their hearts with the love they felt for each other.

* * *

Sully emerged from Michaela's bedroom, standing in the doorway in only his boxer briefs. His bride sat on the couch thumbing through a book and he cleared his throat to gain her attention. Michaela looked up, a blush already on her cheeks. "You're not dressed," she remarked.

"I was thinking that maybe you'd like to join me in here." He raised his eyebrows as he spoke making Michaela giggle.

"My mother and sisters will be here soon," she reminded him.

With a soft sigh, Sully walked over to where she sat trying to see what she was reading. "No medical journals or books allowed on this trip," he chastised. "I'm not sharing you with work this weekend."

Michaela hastily dropped the book to her side as Sully neared, the color on her cheeks darkening. "Right," she said almost nervously.

Sully sat down beside her, pretending as if he was going to kiss her in order to grab what he believed was a medical text. His eyes grew large as he looked at the title, a wide smile gracing his lips. "The Kama Sutra?

Stuttering, Michaela dropped her head. "Marjorie gave it to me as one of my shower gifts. I was simply looking… I was curious…"

Holding up the book, Sully gently laughed. "This book you can bring." Michaela felt her hesitance melt away and she joined his gentle laughter as he slipped the book back into her lap.

"I'm not sure I have any room in my bag," she giggled. "The massage oil she gave us is occupying the last remaining space."

Sully smiled at the mention of massage oil and took the book in hand once again. "I'll find room in my bag," he whispered leaning closer, his tongue already wetting his lips. Michaela raised her hand to rake her nails through the hair on his chest, wishing that they could simply retire to the bedroom. The next thing she felt were his lips on hers igniting her passion as he always seemed to do. She forgot about her mother and sisters, his lips kissing a path down her neck, one hand moving down to cup her breast.

"Sully," she managed to breathe out.

He pulled back and smiled. "Just a preview," he whispered as he rose to dress. Michaela watched him go back to the bedroom, anxious to see just what Sully had planned for them.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

Chapter Twenty-two

Driving out of Colorado Springs, Michaela sat in the middle of the pick-up once again straddling the gear shift. Sully rested his hand on her knee, loving her need to be so close to him because he felt the same. "You're still not going to tell me where we're going, are you?"

"You'll know soon," was his only response as they drove on down the highway reliving their favorite moments of the wedding and reception. When they slowed at the turn for Sunrise Ranch, Michaela looked a little skeptical.

"We're staying at the ranch?"

"Not exactly." Sully stared straight ahead pressing his lips tightly together so as not to laugh. He knew how hard it was for Michaela to be left in the dark but he wanted everything to be a complete surprise.

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

"We'll be on their property," he replied mysteriously, still not giving away more than necessary. "Just relax and enjoy the scenery. Michaela tried to relax but when the truck turned onto a tiny dirt lane she grew apprehensive. It would be like Sully to want to spend their honeymoon surrounded by nature. While she normally enjoyed their afternoon treks into the woods, her idea of a honeymoon was not a tent and campfire. When the truck stopped some fifteen minutes later, Michaela decided to try and let go of her expectations of something more, focusing rather on simply the fact that she was with Sully.

Sully opened the door to the truck and helped her out before unloading two packs from the bed of the pick-up. They weren't normal back packs but camping back packs, large and bulky. Michaela sighed under her breath as Sully leaned them against the truck. "I'll help you get yours on." She nodded and then turned allowing him to slip the straps on her shoulders. "It's not to heavy, is it?"

"No," Michaela replied adjusting to the new weight. Sully turned her gently and did the clasp about her waist.

The displeasure was now showing on her face, though she tried hard to hide it. "You okay?" Michaela nodded but she wasn't convincing. "It's not as bad as it looks," Sully teased now straightening under the load of his own bag.

"I don't think it looks bad." There was an edge to her voice, the kind you could hear whenever she became defensive.

"Yes you do." Flashing her a quick smile, he grabbed for her hand. "Come on. Let me try to redeem myself."

She tried to make the most of it, believing Sully would surprise her with something at the end of this trail. Yet she knew there wasn't a Hilton at the end of this path that seemed to close in the further they walked. The important thing was that they were together, she told herself. Still she couldn't help but think that it would be nice to spend that time together in a five star hotel, getting massages pool side. Sully walked in front of her but glanced back occasionally, enjoying this a little too much. Soon the encroaching branches grew less dense and they stepped into a clearing. The faint sound of running water could be heard in the distance and over to the left was a small cabin. Michaela couldn't help but smile, grateful that a tent wasn't involved.

Sully turned to face her, a wide grin on his lips. "Here let's get this off of you," he offered already undoing the front clasp of her bag. As he went to lift it from her shoulders, Michaela threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you for not making me rough it," she whispered against his ear.

She could feel the chuckle beginning in his abdomen and spreading upward. "I'm not stupid. I do want to have sex this weekend." Pulling back just enough, he kissed her softly, teasing her lips with his tongue. Michaela opened to him leaning her body weight against Sully fully as his tongue explored her mouth. When they finally broke apart, it was so that they could each catch their breath. Sully slipped his hands under the shoulder straps to rid her of the load. "Let me show you the inside."

Michaela found she was even more pleasantly surprised when Sully opened the door. The place was small, which gave it an intimate feel, but it still had all the amenities of home. Stepping inside felt like entering their own private haven and Michaela suddenly couldn't wait to spend the next few days here. Sully set down the packs leaning them against the wall as Michaela explored the cabin.

"What do you think?"

"Very charming. The perfect place to spend a honeymoon except… where's the bed?"

Sully raised his eyes to the ceiling. "There's an upstairs. He walked to the far side and pulled down a ladder leading up to a loft that was hard to see from where Michaela stood. "Did you want to check it out? Make sure the bed is sturdy."

"Sully," Michaela chastised, yet then smiled, the color barely rising on her cheeks. "I heard running water when we were outside."

"A little creek runs down out of the mountains. There's a waterfall but it's a bit of a hike. I wouldn't want you to rough it."

"Perhaps a little roughing it would be alright." She chewed on her bottom lip as Sully laughed, rejoining her now so that he could pull her tight against himself once more.

* * *

The trip to the waterfall took a good forty-five minutes but the terrain was easy to maneuver. The last five minutes were the hardest but it was worth it. Michaela quickly shed her boots and socks then rolled up the legs of her jeans in order to dip her feet in the water that cascaded over the rocks, pooling at the bottom. "Oh it's so cold," she shrieked the minute her toes touched the water. Sully came up behind her quickly, pushing her slightly as he grabbed her mid section. "Don't do that. If I get wet you will carry me back." There was nothing but amusement in her voice, making her threat completely empty.

Sully only laughed and hugged her tightly, still finding it hard to believe that she was his wife. "We're married," he whispered against her ear wanting to hear the words out loud.

"I know," she giggled. "I was there, remember?" With a hard kiss to her cheek, Sully stepped back letting go of her. "Want to go wading with me?"

"Nah, you go on. I'm gonna sit here and watch you." He plopped down a few feet away from her as she cautiously stepped in again, letting her feet adjust to the temperatures. Michaela moved slowly over the rocks being careful to keep her footing steady. A little school of fish dashed off and she giggled rather like a little girl. Sully loved watching her like this, so uninhibited and free. She played for a bit more at the water's edge and then turned towards him. The bottom of her cuffed jeans was wet as she made her way back to the shore. The pink of her cheeks told him she was in a playful mood and Sully opened his arms to her as she neared.

Quickly Michaela moved to sit between his legs, letting her back rest against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Neither spoke at first, simply enjoying the sound of the water running over the rocks and the light breeze rustling the leaves. Lacing her fingers through his, Michaela closed her eyes and sunk her toes into the soft grass. "I could sit here all day with you."

"Mmm, me too." Sully nuzzled the side of her face and she instinctively turned towards him to meet his lips. The kisses were lingering and rich, their tongues twined together in a sweet invasion. Neither escalated the physical contact just yet. It was nice to focus on only the other's lips and tongue, letting all other thoughts alone for the moment.

Sully was the first one to move on, his tongue tracing a trail down to her shirt and then back again. Michaela twisted in his arms and before she knew it, he was laying her back on the grass as he kissed her clothed body down to her waist and started back up again.

Continuing his sensual movements, Sully never noticed that she'd gone completely limp, her mind working against his intention to arouse her. Absentmindedly she tangled her fingers in his hair, letting her nails brush lightly against his scalp. "Sully?"

"Hmm." He didn't stop his movements, refusing to be distracted.

"Do you regret not waiting?"

Sully roused a little, raising his head to see her better. "Not waiting for what?"

"To consummate our relationship."

Trying not to laugh, Sully pulled himself up and lay down next to her. He could tell this was important to her and he wanted to respond appropriately. Laying his fingers against her cheek, he made lazy circles there tickling her. "I don't regret not waiting." He let his hand trail lower his fingertips brushing the valley of her breasts. "Do you?" He watched her face carefully, continuing his soft movements as he waited for her to answer.

"I don't know," she admitted honestly. "If it was our first time, things would be.. .well.. special."

Sully turned slightly so that he could hook his leg over hers. "Tell me what you remember about our first night together."

Michaela looked up at the sky, her lips pressed tightly together. "Umm, I was scared. I had no clue what I was doing but you were so gentle and patient with me."

"Did you enjoy it?"

He could see the color rise on her cheeks. "Of course I did."

"As much as you do now?" Michaela remained silent but a slow smile spread across her face as she realized what Sully was doing. Sully rolled over onto his back, bringing his hands to rest under his head. "The first night we were together I kept telling myself not to rush. I wanted it to be good for you. I was your first… that was a lot of pressure." He laughed lightly. "I kept thinking what if I ruin it for you forever and then I thought I had."

Michaela laughed as she turned towards him now. "What do you mean? You didn't ruin it."

Sully reached over and took her hand once more. "It had been so long and you felt so good. I tried to hold off.." His voice trailed off as Michaela realized he was truly embarrassed by his performance on that night.

Taking him off guard, Michaela sat up and looked down on him. "Well then Mr. Sully, I'm certainly glad that tonight you'll be able to control yourself and that I will know what I'm doing."

"We don't have to wait until tonight."

Michaela placed a hand against his chest and leaned in close. "But it's not even dark yet."

Fully intending to make love to her right here, Sully wrapped each hand around her waist and pulled her down against his growing arousal. Michaela kissed him hard only igniting his passion more. A delicious idea took over in her mind and she pulled back abruptly deciding to make him pay for the mysterious trip through the woods. "Where are you going?"

She was already on her feet. "I'm hungry," she teased, brushing off her pants and going to collect her boots and socks.

Sully sat up. "So am I," he laughed, clearly talking about a different kind of hunger.

Balancing against a tree, Michaela smiled over at him. "So what do you have planned for dinner Mr. Sully?"

Accepting the fact that he would get no further at the moment, he stood and walked towards her. "Thought I'd wow you with some of my cooking, Dr. Quinn." He pulled her close once more as she finished tying her boots. "And just wait until you see what I have for dessert." It was his turn to kiss her hard, hoping that he could still convince her to stay.

Michaela pulled back though, innocence shining in her eyes. Lifting a finger, she trailed it gently over his lips. "After dessert, Mr. Sully. Patience is a virtue." He groaned loudly but smiled, taking her hand in his as they started back towards the cabin.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**A Sense of Belonging**

Chapter Twenty- three

Snowbird stood in the doorway watching her husband as he sat cross-legged in the middle of the backyard. His eyes were closed, his head turned skyward. With a soft sigh, she stepped down the stairs, shutting the back door behind her. The sound was enough to jar Cloud Dancing and he opened his eyes. "You never told me what you decided." Her voice was soft as he she moved closer but Cloud Dancing could see the curiosity in his wife's eyes.

"I didn't give him the letter yet."

"Is that a concession that I was right?"

Cloud Dancing smiled and gave her a nod. "Still it will be hard for him no matter when I give him the letter. He's lived his life believing she was dead."

"I still say don't give it to him at all. She abandoned him. What right does she have to come back into his life now?"

Hearing the anger in his wife's voice, Cloud Dancing rose in order to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "That isn't our decision to make."

The first tear slipped down her cheek as she nodded, acknowledging that he was right. "He's been through so much."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her cheek close to his heart. "But who knows what still lies in his future. Michaela will guide him through this better than Abigail would have. Perhaps it has happened at just the right moment."

"If he chooses not to contact her…"

Cloud Dancing interrupted her, knowing already what she was thinking. "I won't press him. We will support his decision either way."

Snowbird lifted her face. "It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?"

"It was." His eyes twinkled with memories of the day. "Makes me wish we had such a day."

A grin spread across her face. "I thought we didn't need a piece of paper to prove our love."

"We don't and neither do they but it was a celebration of their love. We could certainly have a celebration of our love."

Snowbird stepped back unable to suppress the wide grin any longer. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Trying to," Cloud Dancing chuckled. "What do you say?"

Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she shouted loudly, "Yes!"

* * *

With one hand resting on her full stomach, Michaela wiped her mouth. "That was delicious," she said rubbing the inside of Sully's leg with the instep of her foot. "I'm glad one of us can cook."

Sully cocked his head to the side, feigning surprise. "You can't cook?" He reached down and lifted her foot to his lap where he began to massage the bottom.

"Perhaps you should have married someone else," she teased.

"I married just who I wanted to marry. 'Sides you more than make up for your lack of cooking in other areas." Michaela giggled, feeling a rush of warmth flood through her body at Sully's suggestive look. "Speaking of other areas, why don't you go slip into something more comfortable while I make sure upstairs is ready for us."

Both had been anticipating this moment since the waterfall and Michaela nodded. "Sounds good." She slipped her foot out of his lap and stood to retrieve her bag. As the bathroom door closed, Sully practically ran to the stairs to be ready for her.

Michaela took her time as she listened to him zipping back and forth above her head. Several different negligees were given to her as shower presents but she had left them all at home, preferring the one she actually chose herself. Just like her wedding dress it was white with a red bow, yet the material was sheer allowing a glimpse of her body. A sheer robe edged in satin came with it but Michaela left this off, thinking it silly to put on another layer of clothes that Sully would simply peel off in another few moments.

Sully heard the squeak of the bathroom door and gave the loft one final glance. Satisfied with what he saw, he laid on his side across the bed, propping his head up with his arm. Michaela climbed the wooden stairs and smiled as she emerged into the soft glow of candlelight. Turning to face Sully her eyes grew large. "What are you wearing?" she asked trying hard to suppress a giggle.

"Do you like it?" Sully tried to act serious as he thrust his hips forward to show off the red velvet g-string.

Michaela was trying hard to get a read on his face but she wasn't sure if he was for real or not. "I …uh… it's …uh… nice."

"It's from Marjorie," he laughed putting Michaela out of her misery.

She rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "Figures she would give you something like that. Ugh… take it off."

"You don't like it?" he asked rising to his knees and rotating his hips in imitation of a male stripper.

"You look gay." Both broke into a fit of laughter. "I don't need that to happen again." This was the first time Sully had heard Michaela make a joke about David and it did his heart good.

"You don't have to worry about that." He stood quickly and peeled it off to reveal his own growing arousal. Looking up he caught Michaela staring right at him but she didn't shy away like she often did. "I like this." He reached out to stroke the material of her nightie, rubbing the silky edge between his fingers.

Michaela grinned broadly. "Thank you, I picked this one out myself. Though right now I'm feeling a bit overdressed." She looked down his body as she spoke, desire burning bright in her eyes. Sully took the opportunity to pull her close, one hand clasping her about the waist as the other tangled in her flowing hair.

With her question from earlier at the waterfall still lingering in his mind, he laid his mouth next to her ear. "Isn't this better than being scared of what's coming next?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Besides I decided that we could still add new elements. We should make use of the book that Marjorie gave us. Perhaps each time we try something new."

Sully didn't reply but there was no need. Michaela could hear his ragged breath as he began to place hot kisses to her shoulder and she could feel his fullness against her thigh. He had planned to read her poetry, to give her a massage but ever since the waterfall he'd been fighting off his desire and he wasn't sure he could deny himself any longer. It didn't help matters that Michaela seemed as eager as he was. He could feel her fingertips brushing against his backside and he resigned himself to saving the other activities for later.

Without warning, he lifted her straight up in the air and Michaela instinctively folded her legs around him as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Continuing the hot kisses to her skin, Sully carried her to the bed gently laying her down. While his mouth moved over the flesh of her abdomen, his fingers worked in other places, one hand wandering down to her soft curls while the other moved upward to find her silken fullness. Michaela moaned loudly and Sully looked up at her loving the way her face looked when she was enjoying herself like this.

Normally her head would be thrown back, her eyes squeezed shut so it surprised Sully to find her head up, her eyes meeting his head on. "Come here," she whispered with a wave of her hand. Sully obliged, crawling over her body until he was on eye level with her. Still he supported himself on his arms but Michaela wanted to feel his weight on her and she ran her hands down his body pushing on him until he lowered himself fully to her.

"I don't regret anything. I want you to know that. I love every minute that I've been with you and I wouldn't change a thing."

Sully's response was a deep lingering kiss that took her breath away. As he pulled back, the love in her eyes moved him deeply. "My whole life I felt like I was wandering trying to find something. I never felt settled until I met you. This is my place… where I belong."

Michaela felt a deep quivering at his words, amazed at how much two people could be like one. "Make love to me," she whispered the words tender and sweet. Moving one of her legs, she hooked it over the crook of his knee bringing their most intimate places into contact.

Sully wanted each movement to convey his love. He wanted to make love to her with his hands, with his mouth, with his body. Each soft stroke of his fingers dripped with love, his tongue tasting the sweetness of her love for him with each pass. When he joined them in that familar rhythm, each powerful stroke conveyed his love. Every sound uttered by either of them was the sound of love. Michaela called out his name over and over, her inhibitions gone as he chased her over the edge of reason. As he spilled the fruit of his love inside of her, a deep sense of belonging encompassed him once again and he clasped her tightly not wanting to withdraw from her yet afraid that the feeling would end.

Soon Michaela's breath became more even yet she still made little sounds of pleasure in the back of her throat as Sully kissed her face and neck. Eventually it became impossible to sustain the connection and he moved to the side reluctantly but Michaela followed him. She continued to stroke his chest as her head lay in the crook of his arm. "Hold me all night," she whispered and Sully knew that he would never again feel lost.

Pulling her tight against him, he looked deep into her eyes. "I'm going to hold you for the rest of our lives."

* * *

_Thank you all for reading. The sequel will be out later this summer after I finish 80921. The name of the sequel is Full House. Finally Sully and Michaela get to move into their new house but soon find themselves surrounded by house guests – two that demand a little more attention than expected, one that seems as if he will never leave, and one that will make Sully question the past. On top of that Michaela becomes preoccupied with having a baby and of course preoccupied with the activity that makes babies. Join the newlyweds on their next adventure in Full House. _


End file.
